Enishi Between the Half Demons
by anime917
Summary: Rin meets a girl at Cross Academy and meets her again in the rain. Soon they become friends but when a truth lies between them, the Enishi between them will grow stronger.
1. Part 1: Rain

_"Akemi! Come on!" Akemi was fighting off the large demon with her swords. _

_"I'm trying!" Akemi saw that the demon wasn't going to be against her swords. She put her swords at her sides and got out her guns. _

_She started shooting at the demon._

_"You can't defeat the demon! He is too strong!" Akemi jumped on the demon and shooted at its head._

_She jumped in the air and landed on the ground._

_"O really?." Akemi put her guns in the back of her pants and hold her cross necklace in her hands._

_"If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness!" The demon was turned into dust._

_Everyone was covering their eyes from the dust and saw that the demon was gone._

"Rin. RIN!" Rin woke up and fell out of his seat.

Everyone started to laugh.

Rin looked at Yukio.

"Hi." Rin waved at Yukio. Yukio sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I think that's enough of that today. Class's over." Everyone picked their things and started to leave the classroom.

"It seems that someone didn't have a good beauty sleep last night." Shima said to Rin.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night." Rin rubbed his head.

"And why is that?" Ryuji said to Rin.

"I couldn't sleep so I started to read Yukio's manga. And I fell asleep at 4 in the morning."

"You know, if you would stop reading stupid manga that you wouldn't fall asleep in class and pay attention!" Ryuji yelled at Rin.

"Well I am sorry if my dream was awesome and yours wasn't!"

"What was your dream about?" Konekonaru asked Rin.

"Was it about ladies in a hot tub?!" Shima started to daydream about it.

"No, it was a battle against a demon."

"And let me guess, you were the exorcist that killed the demon?"

"No, it was someone else that killed the demon. Akemi was the exorcist name."

"You were having a dream of the lesson that Yukio told us." Rin gave a confused look.

"Because you fell asleep Yukio told us a story of a battle that happened 14 years ago." Rin strugged at them.

Then he saw a girl in the courtyard. The girl was sitting in the grass.

The girl had long sliver hair and a cross necklace in their hands.

_A girl?_

Rin ran out the door and was outside. The girl saw Rin and stood up.

The girl was holding her cross necklace close to her chest.

Rin was reaching out to her.

The girl ran away from Rin.

"Wait!" Rin saw the girl leave the school, he sighed and rubbed his head.

_What the hell is her problem?_

Rin was trying to read some of his reading homework when Yukio came in the room.

"Sup Yukio." Yukio started packing his guns in his pockets. "Where are you going?"

"A mission that is a all nighter."

"So you won't be here all night?"

"Yes." Yukio looked at Rin. "And no one over here. Got it?"

"Got it!" Rin smiled big and hold up a thumbs up. Yukio sighed and left the room.

Rin sighed and laid back in his chair.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do the rest of the night?!" Rin yelled at the ceilding when he saw Kuro come in the room.

"Hey Kuro." He saw that Kuro had a cross necklace in his mouth. Rin walked to Kuro and took the necklace.

"Where did you get this?"

_"I found it outside near the church."_

"Church?" Rin thought about the girl and hear lighting outside of the window.

_Save her. Please._

Rin heard a voice in his ear.

"Come on Kuro." Rin and Kuro ran out of the room and into the streets without a second thought.


	2. Part 2: Shower

The sliver haired girl was in the bath, her long hair was in a bun. The water was against her white skin.

She touched the water with her hand and felt the warmth. She put her head on her knees and stared at the water.

Rin was at his desk, doodling on a piece of paper.

He finally gave up and stared at the ceilding.

_This is hard! A girl that I just met a few hours ago is in the bath right now! And I took her in from the rain and she doesn't say thanks? _

**Flashback 1 hour ago**

Rin and Kuro were running in the rain, finding the girl.

_Why am I looking for a girl that doesn't say hi to me?_

Rin stopped and looked around him.

_Where is she?_

Rin saw sliver hair in the distance, he ran and saw the girl.

She was laying against some trash cans, she was wet from the rain head to toe. She looked pale and cold.

Rin took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. He started to lift her up from the ground into his arms.

"I'll take you somewhere that's not cold and wet." Rin started to walked back with Kuro and the girl.

_(But that doesn't mean that after when I picked her up that everything turned to worse.)_

Rin looked up to the sky and the rain stopped.

"It stopped raining." The girl started to open her eyes a little. Rin looked at the girl.

The girl turned her head and open her eyes. She saw Rin's face, she thought about what happened a few mintues ago and looked around her.

She started to get out of Rin's arms.

"Hey, wait a second!" The girl's feet touch the ground and she started to run. "HEY!"

The girl started to lose her breath and stopped, her legs started to shake and almost dropped to the ground.

Rin catched her in time, he hold her from falling.

"I have to do everything?! And now you almost killed yourself!" Rin sighed and lifted her arm around his neck.

He put his hand on her waist and helped her walk.

**Back to the present**

Rin was snapped out of his daydream.

"Hmm."

_I wonder if she is okay in there. I should go and check._

Rin got up and walked to the baths. He stood at the door and knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" Rin stood at the door till he heard something at the other side.

The last thing he thought to hear.

Singing.

"She can sing?"

He put his ear on the door.

The girl was singing a song in the bath.

_SHE CAN SING?! WHAT ELSE CAN SHE DO?!_

The door opened and Rin fell to the floor. He looked up and saw the girl in a towel, her hair was in a braid.

"I wasn't peeking! I'm not a perv!" The girl didn't say anything to Rin, Rin was waiting for a yelling or a smack but it didn't come.

"You aren't going to hit me? Or yell? Or kill me?" The girl still didn't say anything.

_Maybe she is mute, or shy? But..._

Rin looked at her in the towel. He felt a nosebleed and covered his nose.

_If she was shy then she wouldn't be in a small towel! What am I going to do?!_

Rin stopped when the girl was pulling at his shirt. She started to lift it.

"WHAT NO! YOU CANNOT TAKE MY SHIRT!" Rin pulled it down but she kept lifting it.

Rin stopped when he saw that the girl was getting cold.

"Oh, you were wanting my shirt cause you needed something to wear. Weren't you?" The girl looked at Rin. "Come on, I'll give you something in my room."

The girl nodded and followed Rin to his room.

Rin went through his drawers and looked for a shirt.

"I can't find a shirt that she can wear! Damn it! Where is one?" The girl stood in the room and picked up a pair of underwear on the floor that had bunnies on it.

Rin turned around and saw her holding the underwear.

"THAT'S NOT MINE! THAT'S YUKIO'S, HE LET ME BORROW THEM!" The girl saw Rin's name on the tag of the underwear.

Rin felt embrassed.

He fell into a dark corner. (I call it the Tamaki's corner)

"I'm a laughing stock now, she now knows the truth. This is how I will die, being laughed at. I am a laughing stock now." Rin was depressed.

The girl saw a long dark green t shirt and took it. She started to take off the towel.

"WHAT?!" Rin had a massive nosebleed and looked away from the girl as she changed into the shirt.

_Found a shirt but the thing is, she has no underwear!_

Rin turned around and saw the girl sitting behind him.

"AH!" Rin fell facedown on the floor. "How are you giving me surpises?"

The girl gave a confused look and saw Kuro walking past them. She reached out for Kuro, Kuro looked at the girl.

_Come on Kuro._

Kuro looked at the girl and walked to her, the girl put Kuro in her lap and pet him.

_She has a warm, soft hand!_

Rin looked at the girl, she was smiling at Kuro.

_She likes Kuro, she's a cat lover. Learned a new thing about her._

Rin watched the girl pet Kuro.

"Kuro." Rin looked at the girl.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" The girl looked at Rin.

"Yes, I'm not mute." Rin facepalmed.

"I feel like a idiot." Kuro purred at the girl.

_She's kind and nice!_

"He likes you." The girl smiled at Kuro.

"He does." The girl looked at Rin. Rin started to blush and bowed his head.

"My name is Rin Okumura." The girl took Kuro out of her lap and put him beside her. She bowed her head at Rin

"I'm Akari Saski. Nice to meet you." She raised her head and smiled.

Rin gave a smiled back.

"It's going to be a long night."


	3. Part 3: Beds

Yukio walked in the hallway.

_I hope that I won't be able to do that again._

Yukio open the door and walked past the sleeping Akari and Rin to his desk.

He grabbed his things and past Akari and Rin again. He jumped when he realize what he saw.

"What the hell?" Yukio said as he saw Akari sleeping in Rin's bed and Rin sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

Rin opened his eyes and saw Yukio.

"What?" Rin stood up to Yukio and pushed him out the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Yukio point at the door.

"That's a friend." Rin scratch his head.

"A friend? With only my green shirt and no pants?! And why is she sleeping in your bed?" Rin blushed.

"Um..."

**Flashback to last night**

Rin walked to the room with tea in his hands.

_Why didn't she talk before? Was she shy?_

"Well it doesn't matter, it's only that she isn't dead." Rin open the door. "I brought tea."

Akari was crawling on the floor with Kuro.

Rin saw Akari, she looked at him. Rin hold his mouth open.

He had a massive nosebleed and fell to the floor.

"I guess he died from nosebleed."

Rin pour tea in Akari's cup and his.

"Are you okay?" Akari took a sip of her tea.

"I'm fine but what about you? You have tissue paper in your nose." Rin smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I guess I am the idiot." Rin laughed. Akari stared at her cup. Rin looked at her.

"What is it?" Akari looked at Rin.

"It's nothing. I was just..." Akari looked back at the cup.

Kuro and Rin looked at each other.

"You're tired." Rin stood up. Akari looked up at him.

"I guess I am." Rin walked to the closet and grabbed a blanket.

"I guess you could sleep in Yukio's bed, he won't care. He's away for-" Rin turned around and saw Akari climbing in Rin's bed.

"W-WHY ARE YOU CLIMBING IN MY BED?!" Rin pointed at Akari.

"It's nice and soft." Akari jumped a little on the bed.

"STOP JUMPING ON MY BED!" Akari laid her head on the pillow.

"The pillow is nice too." Rin sighed and put his hand on his face.

"My bed isn't a place to sleep. You can sleep-" Rin looked at Akari, she was sleeping soundly.

Rin smiled at Akari.

"I guess you don't listen to me." Rin walked to her and put the blanket over her. He sat on Yukio's bed and turned off the light.

He looked at Akari.

_Good night Akari._

**Back to the presant**

"Still, why is she here?!"

"I...invited her."

"I told you no vistors!"

"But she isn't a vistor! She was in the rain and I had to take her here!" Yukio had wide eyes, he closed them and sighed.

He tapped his foot.

"Just, let her wake up and she will go." Yukio looked at Rin.

"Fine, but you do know it's 7:20? Right?" Rin looked at the clock.

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN"T TELL ME THAT!" Rin ran into the room.

Yukio looked at the door.

_That girl, I didn't know she would be here._

Yukio walked down the hallway.

Rin started to grab his clothes and put them on, he fell a couple of times.

"Akari, wake up!" Rin walked to Akari. He hold her shoulder.

"Wake up Akar-" Akari grabbed Rin's collar and pulled him towards her.

Rin opened his eyes and saw Akari's sleeping face in front of him.

He was inches away from her face, her breathing was slow and slendy.

"Ah..." Akari was holding Rin's collar.

_She's right here, in front of me. Sleeping._

Akari let go of Rin's collar, and moved to his chest.

_What is she doing?_

She touched his chest with her hand, her head was near his chest.

_She's...cuddling._

Rin raised his hand above her, he was going to put his hand on her head.

Akari opening her eyes slowly, she smiled when she felt the warmth.

_I...haven't felt this warm since. Since._

Rin looked down at her. He saw her smiling.

"A-Akari?" Akari looked up at Rin.

"Um...Good morning." Rin blushed and saw her breasts.

He had a nosebleed and fell off the bed.

"I hope he doesn't die from nosebleed." Kuro jumped on the bed and meowed.


	4. Part 4: Checkmate

Rin walked in the school's hallway. He sighed and rubbed his head.

_I can't believe that Akari left without saying anything. She must be one tough person to crack._

Rin walked past a room with the door cracked open, Rin heard something in the other room.

He walked back and looked at the door.

_What was that?_

He peeked in the door.

_Akari!?_

Akari took out a sewing needle, she poked it on her finger.

Blood came out, she had a Magic Circle on a piece of paper.

_She's a Tamer?_

The blood dropped on the paper.

Akari closed her eyes.

"By the song of the sirens, I call thy name that is the succubus of the demons." A light came behind Akari.

The light turned into a demon that had brown skin and dark brown curly hair.

The demon opened her eyes. They were bright red, she looked at Akari and gave a smile.

Akari lifted her skirt.

Rin had blood coming down his nose. He saw something bright.

Akari took out two sai's. She held one in each hand.

_Whoa._

"Checkpoint." A voice said from the darkness.

A woman walked out of the darkness, she had long dark black hair in a ponytail.

The woman stood with her hand on her hip.

"Iku." The woman smiled, she took out a bunch of shurikens from her bra.

She threw them at Akari, she blocked them with her sai but caught one and threw it back at the woman's head.

She moved her head and jumped back.

Akari jumped on the wall and to the woman, the woman slid on the floor. Under Akari, she put her foot at her side to stop.

Akari turned around. The woman disappered.

_Where did she?_

The woman was above Akari with the shurikens in her hand.

"Ak-"

"Voice of blood." The demon sang with her voice at a loud pitch at the woman.

The woman attacked Akari but Akari turned around and her sai's threw the shurikens across the floor.

The woman's fingernails hit the sai's and were against them. Like a sword against a sword.

_How is that even possible? Unless..._

The woman hit her head on Akari's, Akari was pushed back. The woman jumped over Akari, she put her arm around her neck.

Akari put her hands on her arm.

"Want to give up?" The woman said to Akari.

"No, do you want to?"

"No."

"Then get ready for defeat." The woman looked at Akari with a confused look.

Akari slid her feet under her and threw the woman over her as she slid on the floor.

The woman hit the floor on her back, she closed her eyes at the pain.

Akari grabbed her sai's and walked to the woman with the tip of the sai in front of her face.

"Give up?" The woman smiled.

"No." The woman grabbed Akari's leg, threw her on the floor. Her sai was in the air, the woman grabbed it and put it front of Akari.

Akari looked at the woman.

"Checkmate." The woman smiled and was to cut Akari.

_NO!_

"NO!" Rin ran into the room, the woman and Akari looked at Rin.

Rin took out his sword and ran after the woman.

"NO!" Akari grabbed the sai from the woman's hand and threw herself in front of her.

Rin's sword was against Akari's sai. Akari saw Rin's blue flames.

_Rin...Is a demon?_

A electric spark appered between the two weapons, then a large electric spark hit both of them and pushed them back.

Smoke came in the air, covering the scene.


	5. Part 5: Water

The smoke was clearing up, the weapons were on the floor.

Rin coughed and opened his eyes.

"What the hell?" Rin looked in front of him, he saw Akari's face.

He saw that he was laying on top of her.

_What happened?_

A image of Rin's sword and Akari's sai's against each other enter into his mind.

_Right, my sword and her sai cause a reation and made a electric spark._

Rin felt something soft and round against his chest, he looked down and saw her breasts.

His eyes went wide.

_Her...wow!_

Red eyes appered behind Rin. They grabbed his collar and beat him up.

"AH!" The red eyed person turned out to be the woman.

Akari opened her eyes and saw the woman beating up Rin.

"Help me! She is killing me!" Akari sat and watched.

"Well, it's seems that the weapons attractions are stronger than anybody thought." Mephisto stand in front of them with Anaimon.

The woman stood up and flipped her hair.

"Mephisto." She bowed her head to him.

"I can see that you are harming my little brother." She looked at Rin in the corner of her eye.

Rin hid behind Akari who was sitting.

"I am sorry, I did not know that he was the son of Satan himself." Rin looked at her.

"Wait! You know that idiot is the son of Satan?" The woman turned around.

"Of course, I am in debt of the king of the demons." The woman put her hand on her chest, she moved her hand and opened the shirt to reveled a x where her heart was.

"She crossed her heart and will die for my father." Mephisto said to Rin.

"And promised to be my bride." Anaimon said to Rin also.

"And to be my servent till the day I will die." Akari was standing up.

"Wait...Are you?" Akari nodded. The woman sighed.

"I guess we should start all the way to the beginning." Mephisto said, he looked at the woman.

He hit her leg lightly with his cane.

She bowed her head at Rin.

"My name is Luka Kerai and I have come from the family of long time servents to the family of Satan." Rin stared at her.

_Even her name means 'servent'._

"I have been a servent to the family for 7,000 years."

_7,000 years?_

"But I am only the servent of the King of Time and Space, the Earth King and the Queen of Blood." Rin's eyes wided.

He looked at Akari.

_Queen of Blood?_

Her eyes closed and her hands were holding together.

"So, she is the daughter of Satan?" Rin stared at her.

"No." Rin looked at Mephisto.

"Then why-"

"She told me to protect Akari since she was born. To be her servent till either one of us dies." Akari's fingernails dugged into her skin.

"Then why-" Akari ran past them, she ran out of the room.

Rin watched her ran past him.

"Akari! Wait!" Rin ran after Akari.

Mephisto gave a small smile.

Rin looked all over town but didn't find Akari.

He sighed.

_Where could have she ran?_

He opened his eyes and saw the shore.

_The sun is setting. It looks peaceful._

Rin walked to the steps that led to the sand. He walked closer to the sand and saw white haired girl.

_Akari._

Akari was sitting on the sand, her legs were against her chest. She had her chin on her knees.

"So this is where you gone too." Akari lifed her head up and looked behind her.

"Rin." She put her chin back on her knees.

Rin sighed and sat on the sand near her.

He stared at the sunset.

"It's amazing."

"Yeah. I used to go here when I was a little girl." Rin looked at Akari.

"Really?" Akari nodded.

"I always played in the sand and stared at the water." Rin laughed. Akari looked at him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I kinda see you as a little girl, pigtails with little dimples." Akari's cheeks went big, she punched Rin in the side.

"I did not look like that." Rin gave a small smile.

"But, are you a demon?" Akari turned away. She put her legs down on the sand, she played with her cross necklace.

"Yes but only half." Rin's eyes wided.

"So! You are like me?!" Akari looked at him.

"You are half demon too?" Rin gave a smile and rubbed his head.

"Uh, yeah...I didn't tell you that." Akari gave a small smile.

"I didn't really care if you were half demon." Rin looked at her.

"So, then. Who is 'she'?" Akari looked down.

"'She' is my mother, she died when I was 7. My father was the demon Azazel, she made sure that I didn't see him." Rin blinked twice at her.

Akari looked at him.

"What?" Rin blushed and looked away.

"Um, well. I don't really see you as a demon." Akari's eyes wided.

"Really?" Rin nodded. Akari poked him at the side.

"AH!" Rin jumped and looked at Akari. "What was that for?!"

Akari smiled at him. She sat in front of him.

"A friend of mine used to do that to me, I laughed and accidently punch him in the face or kicked him. Now I always wanted to do that with people, but I don't have anyone to do that with." Rin looked at her hands.

They were pulling on the dress she was wearing.

"Luka is always serious and she never likes humor. Other than that, I have no friends." Rin looked at her.

"But now, I have a friend." She looked at Rin. "You saved my life twice now, and made me smile that no one has ever did before."

Rin gave a smile.

Rin poked Akari in the side.

"AH!" Akari accidently grabbed Rin's hand as she fell on the sand.

Rin opened his eyes and saw Akari's face in front of his.

His heart started to beat fast and hers.

_Not again._

Rin and Akari jumped and their backs were facing each other as they sat away from one other.

Akari and Rin had a moment of silence.

Rin looked at the water. He had a idea.

Akari hold the cross necklace in her hands. She felt hands around her waist.

"AH!" Rin pulled Akari into the water and threw her in it.

Rin started to laugh.

Akari's hand grabbed his leg and pulled him underwater.

"AH!" Akari laughed at Rin.

Rin jumped on Akari and splashed at her.

"I didn't know that this day would come." Luka was wrapped with Anaimon arms, Mephisto was standing near them.

"And the strong power between them is growing stronger." Mephisto gave a grin. "But with my little brother's demonic powers and Kari's demon self is growing more powerful than before. We don't even know if they can last within a week of contact."

Luka looked at him.

"I promise you, Akari will not lose herself to the demon side that her father wants her too." Mephisto gave a smile.

"Wanna bet?"


	6. Part 6: Finding

Rin was laying on his back on the green grass, Kuro was sitting next to him.

"Kuro." Rin petted his head.

_I can't believe that Akari is a half demon. But I also can't believe that she is in my class now._

**Flashback to 3 hours ago**

"Everyone, this is Sasaki Akari. She will be your new classmate for the rest of the year." Yukio said to the rest of the class.

Akari was wearing the school uniform, her hair looked longer and brighter.

Rin's mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

"What is she doing here?!" Shima had hearts in his eyes. Shiemi looked at Rin.

"Rin, do you know her?" Rin looked at Shiemi.

"Uhhhh." Akari bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Akari gave a smile.

**At Mephisto's office.**

"Why is Akari here at True Cross?!" Mephisto looked at Rin.

"She asked to be here." Rin's eyes went wide.

"But shes-"

"A half demon like you? Yes, she told me she wanted to be a exorcist and I said yes." Rin reambered Akari's cross necklace.

_That's why Akari had that necklace, she wanted to be a Aria._

"She's the first person I ever met to have a strong will like her." Rin looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Mephisto looked at him with one eye.

"She wants to be a Aria, Doctor and a Tamer." Rin's eyes went wide.

_Three? _

Rin reambered the demon that Akari called on the other day.

"I know that she would be a great exorcist when the day comes."

**Back to presant**

_So, she's really is going to be a exorcist._

"Hey dude." Rin looked up. Bon, Shina and Konekomaru were standing around him.

Rin sat up.

"What's up?"

"Did you see that new hottie? I would like to have her number." Shima said to Rin.

Rin felt a pain in his chest.

_Right, she made me promised._

**Quick flashback to a few mintues ago.**

"What?" Luka stood in front of Rin with her hands on her hips.

"I have promised many people and demons that I would protect Akari, but now I can't."

"Why not?" Rin had his hands out.

"Cause of what...what she is now. A new student at a school that teaches you how to be a exorcist, I tried all my soul that I would protect her from the pain that her mother had."

Rin stared at her.

"But I know that you are the first friend she ever had since her mother's death. And I need you to protect her when I can't."

"But I can't do that! She can take care of herself!" Luka sighed and shooked her head.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Luka put her hand on Rin's chest, her eyes turned fully red.

"What are you-AH!" Rin felt a burning pain in his heart, a glowing fire color was around Luka's hand.

Luka's red eyes turned into their regular color, she pulled her hand away from Rin's chest.

Rin felt the burning pain disappered from his chest.

"What did you do to me?" Luka stared at him.

"I put a spell that only I can break, when someone says something bad or does something bad to Akari. You will feel a pain in your heart." Rin looked at her.

"Why?"

"There are reasons that I cannot explain, reasons that I do not know. But Mephisto says that I have to do this to you."

**Back to the presant**

_Why is Mephisto part of the crap I am in? _

"OH! Rin is thinking about Akari!" Rin looked at Shima.

"W-WHAT?! I-I DIDN'T-"

"You were! You like Sasaki Akari!" Rin put his hands on him mouth.

"If you like Sasaki then ask her out." Rin looked at Konekomaru.

"I don't!" Rin's heart felt like a string was ripping apart.

_What? Is this part of the charm that woman put on me?_

"But you were thinking about her." Rin looked at Shima.

"I WASN'T!" Rin yelled at him.

"But even still, you should hang out with her." Rin looked at Bon.

_She's half demon like me and she hasn't had any friends since. Maybe...I should hang out with her._

"OKAY! I will hang out with her!" Rin had his fist in the air.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Rin realized what he said. He fell to the ground.

"Noooo."

Rin walked around the dorms, looking for Akari's.

He fell on the ground. His legs give out on him.

_I can't find one room where Akari lives, I won't be able to ask her. _

Rin looked up and saw Shiemi's house.

_Wait, Shiemi may know where she lives._

Rin walked to her house, he opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Rin." Shiemi was sitting behind the desk with Nii.

"Nii!"

"Hey Shiemi, I need to ask you a question." Shiemi gave a confused look.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Sasaki Akari lives?" Shiemi's eyes went wide. "I just want to ask her something."

Shiemi gave a smile. She wrote something on a piece of paper.

"She lives here, just look for the house with a seashell on the front door." Rin nodded.

"Thanks." Rin walked out the door.

**A few moments later after looking at the doors of each house and was chased after a big scary man. **

Rin sat against a fence.

_I will never find her house. Why did I ever say yes?_

"Excuse me." Rin looked up, he saw a woman with short brown hair and a short thin coat that was tied with a string around her.

"Uh...yes?" The woman gave a smile.

"You are sitting near my trash." Rin looked around him, there were trash cans around him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Rin reambered something.

_These trash cans, I reameber._

A image of Akari sleeping against the trash cans and wet enter Rin's mind.

_Right, I found Akari in the rain that night._

"Are you looking for something?" Rin looked at the woman.

"I was looking for this address." The woman looked at the address.

"Oh. That house to that address is right there." She pointed where the address was. Rin saw that she was pointing at nothing.

"But there's nothing there!" Rin looked at the address and the house near him.

"This address is 607 and this house is 608. The house should be right there!" He pointed at the address.

He fell to the ground.

"Now I would never be able to ask Akari to hang out." The woman gave a gasp.

"Akari? You are looking for Akari Sasaki?" The woman's face was up close to Rin's.

"Uh, yes I am." The woman gave a smile.

"Oh, then the house is over there." She pointed at the ocean.

Rin looked at her.

"But-but, no one-" He looked at the woman and she disappered. "WHA?!"

Rin sighed.

_I guess I have to listen to the woman._

Rin walked into the water.

_Where is that house? And why would Akari live here?_

Rin saw the sun in the sky. The water was glimmering by the sun's light.

_Wow, I can see why now Akari would live here._

Rin reamebered a moment a few days ago.

"I used to go here when I was a little girl. I always played in the sand and stared at the water."

_She did used to go here so I can see why._

Rin felt something under him, he looked and saw water going over him.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" The water went over him and around him, soon it turned out to be...

"A BUBBLE?!" The bubble was going underwater with in it. "AH!"

He hold his breath and closed his eyes.

Rin opened one eye and looked around.

"Wha?" Rin closed his mouth, he opened his mouth.

_I can breathe underwater? Or is the bubble holding air?_

Rin saw the underwater world of the ocean.

The fishes and the colarful coral reefs.

The bubble went straight down into the ocean.

_Where is this bubble taking me?_

Rin saw a underwater cave. The bubble went into the cave.

Rin saw a bright light, the bubble went straight to it.

Rin felt like he was actually underwater, the water was going into his lungs.

_The bubble it broke. I'm drowning._

Rin coughed up water.

"Rin?" Rin opened his eyes, he saw bright lights and a figure standing in front of him.

His eyes started to focus and he saw Akari standing in front of him.

"Akari?"

"What the hell are you doing at my house?" Rin stood up.

"YOUR HOUSE?!"


	7. Part 7: Asking

"You mean? This is your home?" Akari nodded at him.

"Of course, I lived here since I was in the hands of my godfather. He was kind enough to give me this cove." Rin looked up.

There were no ceilding, there was light like it was in the middle of the day.

"The time of day changes here, it's day when it's night outside."

"And it's night when it's day outside." Akari nodded, Rin stood up. He coughed up water.

Akari bend down to Rin.

"The bubble that brought you down here was holding the oxygen that kept you alive, but it seems that the bubble was popped. Like a tail." Rin looked at his tail.

He gave a laughing smile.

Akari shooked her head.

"Come on, I'll give you something to get the water out of your lungs." She tooked Rin's hand and pulled her to the house.

Rin felt that her hand was warm.

Rin looked at the house.

_It's...a seashell house?_

It was a bright yellow house with white in a shape of a seashell. Everywhere of the house had seashells and water flowers.

_Even the front door has a seashell._

Rin reambered what Shiemi said.

"_Just look for the house with a seashell on the front door." _

_Has Shiemi been here before?_

Akari opened the front door, the whole room was bright golden, green, white and pink.

Akari closed the door behind Rin, he walked around the room.

"So this is where you have been living? In a giant seashell?" Akari walked and opened a box.

"Yes, this has been the secret place that the True Cross acdemy has kept secret from the demons." She looked through the box.

"So, you have beening living here since your mom died?" Akari grabbed a small bottle.

"Yes." Akari walked to Rin, the small bottle that was filled with purple dust.

"What's that?" Akari sat in front of Rin. She opened the bottle, and picked a small piece of the dust.

She looked at Rin, she held the piece of dust in her fingers

"Take this." Rin gave a look at Akari.

"What is it?" Akari sighed.

"It's a rare dust that can make water turn into air in the lungs in a few seconds."

"I don't like it." Akari twitched her eyebrow again.

"Do you want to die of water in your lungs?" Rin looked at her. He grabbed the piece of dust and looked at it.

"Is it sour?" Akari gave a sigh, she shoved the piece of dust into his mouth.

Rin shallowed the piece.

He felt the water in his lungs turned into air, he breathed in and out.

Akari gave a smile, she put the bottle back in the box.

Rin looked at Akari.

She touched the small bag on the strap of her necklace.

Rin saw the inside of the box, there were bottles and bags of dust.

"You have more of that stuff?" Akari looked at him.

"These are healing charms and spells that a Doctor would need." Rin looked at the fireplace.

He saw photographs, old and new.

Akari stood in front of the photographs.

"How did you find this place?" Akari crossed her arms. Rin's eyes were wide.

"Um, Shiemi told me the address-"

"Shiemi told you to find 'the door with the seashell on it'?" Rin nodded. "I give her my address so I could buy the dusts and spells at her store. But how did you really found the cave?"

"A woman with short hair told me that your house was in the ocean." Akari gave a smile.

"That woman, did she wear a short coat with a string wrapped around the waist?"

"Uh, yeah." Akari smiled.

"That woman was my cousin, Dani."

"FOR REAL?!" Akari nodded.

"She's a nice woman, she's a exorcist too." Rin had wide eyes.

"So, she knows about you being half demon?" Akari nodded.

"She knows, but she doesn't understand. But, why did you come here?" Rin reamebered the reason and stood up.

"I came here. To...To ask to hang out with you!" Akari had a blank face.

"Say what now?" Rin sighed.

"I want to hang out with you." Akari still had a blank face.

"But we are hanging out, right now." Rin looked at her.

"I mean, going to eat some food and do what other people do when they hang out." Akari stared at him.

"That's called a date." Rin blushed.

"No it's not!" Akari gave a small smile.

"Why do you want to hang out with me? I'm just a girl that is a half demon, and that lives in a seashell." Rin looked at his feet.

"You...are more than that. You have a dream to be a exorcist and wants to be a Doctor, Aria and a Tamer." Akari looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Rin rubbed his head.

"Mephisto kinda told me about it." Akari's face was turning red.

"That clown told me that he wouldn't tell anyone about that." Rin smiled at her. "Okay."

Rin looked at her.

"What?"

"I said okay, I'll go out with you."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Akari smiled at him.

"But still, I'll go hang out with you." Rin put his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Akari gave a chuckle.

"You are really are a idiot, going this far just to ask me out."

"For the last time it's not a date!" Akari put her hand on her cheek.

"Of course, any guy would go underwater in a bubble to tell me to hang out with him."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Then why is your face red?"

"Cause!" A picture behind Akari was shown.

A woman with black hair and wearing a green dress was standing beside a little girl with white hair and holding the woman's hand were in the picture.


	8. Part 8: Job

Everyone in the acdemy was wispering as Rin past the hallways to his classroom.

"Okumura is going out with Sasaki." Rin kept hearing that same comment over and over again.

_It's annoying now. The only way to get rid of it... is to RUN!_

Rin ran to his exorcist class and closed the door behind him.

"Rin?" Rin looked at Shiemi.

"Uh...that was nothing! I am not going out with Akari!" Rin yelled out loud.

Everyone stared at him. He looked at them.

"I'm happy that you are going with Akari to a date today." Shiemi gave a smile.

"I'm not dating her! I'm just hanging out with her!"

"But where are you taking her?" Rin reambered the covernstion that he had with Luka.

**Flashback to 5 hours ago.**

"Here." Rin was given a piece of paper, it had a event coming up.

"A festival?" Rin looked at Luka. She hit him on the head with her fist.

"Try the cherry blossom festival." Rin looked at her.

"But it isn't the time for the cherry blossoms to bloom!"

"It's not that one that you humans have! It's a festival to thanks the flowers to give their petals to the world and say goodbye till we see them in the next spring." Luka looked at him.

"Why this festival?" Luka looked at the paper.

"I don't know Mephisto choose this festival, but I know that Akari will go to it. I just have a feeling that she will."

**Back to the presant**

"I'm going to take her to that cherry blossom festival, after school." Shiemi gave a smile.

"That's sweet! I know that she will love it!" Rin started blushing and looked away.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sasaki?" Rin looked around in the room.

"Where is she?"

"Maybe she skipped class for today."

_I kinda hoped that I would see her again. But today isn't the day._

"Everyone sit down now." Yukio walked in the room, everyone sat at their desks. He looked around the room.

"Has anyone seen Akari Sasaki?" Everyone shooked their heads.

_I wonder where she is._

**After school, in the town.**

Rin walked on the sidewalk with Kuro.

"I don't understand Kuro, why would Akari skip class?"

_Maybe she was sick._

"I didn't see her sick or even being close from being sick." Rin saw a couple walk out of a restaurant.

They looked happy and holding each other hands.

Rin touched his chest.

_Why am I feeling this weird feeling in my heart? _

"The hell with it, I'm going to get some things from the store." Rin walked past the resturant window.

Where Akari was standing in front of.

Rin walked back to the window and looked in it. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"AKARI?" Akari was wearing a maid cosplay costume with a plate in her hand.

She looked at the window and saw Rin.

"Rin!"

Rin sat in front of Akari in the back room, they sat on wood boxes.

"So now you know about my work." Rin looked at her. "I didn't want anyone to know about my work it would be embrassing."

Rin put his hands on his knees.

"So that's why you didn't come to school?" Akari nodded.

"I had to work a shift for my friend who was out sick. I knew I wasn't coming to school so I called Mephisto and told him."

Rin nodded.

"Does Mephisto know about your work?"

"Yes, he was the one that told me about the job. And I said yes."

"Why would you need a job from him?" Akari's hand hold her dress down.

"I owe money to him, from all of the manga that he bought for me." She gave a smile to Rin.

"So, how much money do you owe him?" Akari's eyes wided, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote down the number and gave it to him.

"That's how much I owe to him." Rin's mouth dropped when he saw the number.

"That's a lot of zeros!" Akari nodded.

"Yeah, it's a lot but I owe that much money to him and I have to pay him back soon." Akari looked at him. "Now leave."

"Why?" Akari gave a look.

"The girls need to change costumes." She pointed behind him. Rin turned around and saw the girls waiting.

**At the back door.**

"Sorry about that, the girls had to change without a boy in the room." Rin scratched his head.

"Yeah, I understand." Akari saw a paper in his pocket sticking out.

"What's that?" Rin looked at the paper and try to hide it but Akari grabbed it.

She looked at the paper.

"This is a festival for the cherry blossoms. Is this where you were taking me today?" Rin's cheeks were turning pink.

"Yeah." Akari gave him back the paper.

"I look forward to it." Akari opened the back door. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Akari gave a smile and walked into the building.

Rin put his hands in his pockets and walked to the dorm.

Akari stood against the door, her heart skipped a beat.

_I am happy now._

Akari felt a headache in her head, she felt a warm liquid going down her arm.

She looked at saw blood coming down from her arm.

"How did that happened?"


	9. Part 9: Fireworks

Rin walked to the shore with his hands in his pockets.

_It's just a hang out, just a hang out. Nothing wrong with that, it's not a date. Right?_

Rin looked up and saw Dani, she was sweeping the trash to the cans.

"Hello!" Dani looked up, she waved at Rin.

"Hello again, did you find the address that you looking for?" Rin gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I found it."

_No one told me that the address was underwater and in a cove, also her house is a giant seashell._

"So, you are going out with Akari?" Rin looked down.

"Where did you hear that?" Dani gave a smile.

"Akari of course, she tells me about you a lot." Rin's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Dani nodded.

"She says that you are the only friend that she ever had, and I know her since I was a kid."

_I know that Akari said that Dani is her cousin but I didn't know that she knew her that long._

The ocean water was bubbling, something was coming out of the water.

A giant bubble came out of the water, it was floating over the water to the shore.

The bubble popped and Akari was standing on the sand.

Her eyes were closed, she was holding a small kimono bag in her hands.

_She looks...amazing._

Rin walked to the steps to the beach.

He stared at her. Her long hair, her face, her clothes.

Akari opened her eyes and looked at Rin.

"I'm ready to go." Rin's cheeks started to blush.

"Let's go." Akari and Rin started walking to the festival.

Dani looked away from them. Her hands were holding tightly on the broom.

_I hate this, I hate him and her. I want to kill them for what they done to me. _

Akari and Rin were walking though the festival.

Rin looked at Akari.

_She seems sad. Should I ask her what's on her mind?_

Akari looked at Rin.

"What's wrong?" Rin looked at her.

"Oh it's nothing! Just that, um... You've been looking sad since we got to the festival." Akari looked at her purse.

"Oh no, I'm not sad. It's just that I reambered the last time I went to a festival with someone."

Rin looked at her.

"It was when I was a little girl and my mom took me to a festival." She looked at Rin. "We had fun and played a bunch of games. But since then, I hadn't gone to a festival since."

Rin gave a worry look.

_She hasn't gone to a festival since she was a kid? _

Akari looked at her hands, she had a sad look on her.

"THAT'S IT!" Akari looked at Rin.

"What is it?" Rin stood in front of her.

"How about this? I'll give you the best day of your life! We'll play some games and eat some food anything that will make you happy!"

Akari stared at him and gave a smile.

"Okay let's go!" Rin ran ahead Akari.

Akari giggled at him.

"Okay!" She ran after him.

Rin and Akari were laughing as they walked.

"Thanks for making this the best day at the festival." Rin gave a smile to her.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to have a fun day with you." Akari smiled at him.

She saw the little children running behind her, she turned around and saw a stuffed animal booth.

Rin looked at her. She was staring at a stuffed animal booth.

"Do you want a stuffed animal?" Akari looked at him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have one." Rin nodded at her.

"I'll be right back." He ran to the booth. Akari watched him play the game, she gave a smile when Rin was giving a thumbs up.

"Are you having a good time?" Mephisto asked Akari. Who was sitting on the bench behind her in.

"Yes, I am." He looked at her in the coner of his eye.

"You and him are making quite the couple." Akari blushed. "Are you sure this isn't a date?"

"It's not! It's just two friends hanging out-"

"At night? When you are at a festival when your mother brought you here many times." Akari looked at him.

"You still reamber that?!" He smiled at her, he stood up and walked to her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He touched her shoulder.

"So you set this up." She gave a look at him.

"It's for a promise that I made to someone, and I just want you to be happy." Akari stared at him.

"Is that 'someone' I know?" Mephisto gave a grin.

"It's a secret." Akari gave a angry look.

"And this is why you never tell me anything." Mephisto chuckled.

"But you have to be careful, you have only a few months left." He whispered to her in her ear, her eyes went wide.

"How do you know-"

"Akari!" She looked behind her, she saw Rin walking to her.

She turned around and Mephisto was gone.

"Here!" Akari looked at Rin and a stuffed panda bear was in front of her.

Akari gave a smile.

"Thanks Rin. I love it." She grabbed the panda bear and held it.

"Welcome, you have no idea how long it took me to get it." He rubbed his head and laughed.

Akari smiled at him.

The fireworks went up in the night sky.

Rin and Akari stared at the fireworks go up in the sky, Rin looked at Akari.

Her eyes were on the fireworks.

**Flashback**

_"Mamma the fireworks!" Akari said to her mother._

_"Akari!" Akemi climbed onto the ladder. When she got to the op, her daughter was sitting on the roof. Staring at the fireworks._

_She sat down next to her daughter and watched the fireworks._

_"I'm sorry I didn't take you to the festival, I was just busy with work." Akemi said to Akari._

_"It's okay mama, I love the fireworks and I want to see them with you. That's all I want." Akemi's eyes were wide, she smiled at her._

_She kissed her forehead._

_"I'm glad that you are happy."_

**Back to the present**

Rin held Akari's hand with his.

Akari looked at him, he was looking away. His face was red.

She smiled at him. She held his hand tighter, he looked at her.

She gave a smile and he gave a small smile.

_She's happy, I'm glad._

They stared at the fireworks, holding hands.

"They're happy, holding each others hands." Mephisto said as he sat on his pink floating chair. "Don't you think so?"

He looked at Luka. Her arms were crossed, she stared at the two.

"I want to be, but this isn't what both masters wanted."

"Who cares?" Luka looked at Mephisto. "Let them be happy, intil they won't be able to love each other emotionlly."

"You are starting to care about them." Mephisto gave a grin.

"I've always cared about Rin, he is my younger brother. As for Akari, I cared about her since she was born." Mephisto pour tea into his cup.

"Why? Why do you want them to be together?"

"Cause, if Rin wants to kill our father then he needs Kari's help. Plus, I want to make him angry." Mephisto sipped his tea.

"You really hate your father."

"You have no idea." He watched Rin and Akari holding hands. "And I've always rooted for them."


	10. Part 10: Practice

_Akemi was floating in the air above a group of people in cloaks. All she had on was a blanket that covered her body._

_"Akemi!" Akemi screamed in pain. Her body was covered with markings over her body, she kept screaming and screaming._

_"Let her go!" The exorcist yelled at the people._

_"She shall be punished for what she done to the people of the underworld. She shall be given the most painful death that only the high demons can predict." The exorcist stared at Akemi, she kept screaming._

_"By the lord and the angels, let the heavens save the lifes of all humankind!" Akemi stopped screaming and her body was falling from the air._

_Akemi fell on the cement table that was below her, the exorcist ran to Akemi._

_He held her in his arms._

_"Akemi. Can you hear me?" Akemi moved her hand to his arm. Her eyes opened a little, they were focused on the exorcist._

_"Shiro, you came." He gave a grin._

_"Yeah, I did." Akemi gave a weak smile. She screamed in pain. "What's wrong?! Akemi!" _

_She screamed loud._

Rin screamed in the class. Everyone looked at him, he fell to the floor.

"Rin!" Yukio ran to him and looked at him.

He was screaming in pain with his eyes closed.

"He is having a night terror." Akari ran to Rin, she fell to her knees.

She put his upper body in her arms, she held her face closed to Rin's.

"What are you doing?" Bon said to Akari.

She didn't looked at him, she put her forehead against Rin's.

_Wake up! It's okay Rin, I'm here and I won't let you be hurt._

Rin stopped screaming, he breathed hard and slow.

He opened his eyes a little, they were on Akari.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you snap me out of me." Rin's head fell to Akari's chest, Akari gave a smile.

**A few moments later**

"Everything seems to be okay, nothing wrong with his temperture or his body." The nurse said to Yukio.

"But he screamed in pain. No one does that with nothing wrong with them." The nurse looked at Yukio.

"Yukio, nothing showed up. No bruises or cuts, he had a night terror."

"In the middle of the day?" Yukio didn't look at her.

"He might be having problems-"

"Marie, do you see any problems that Rin has?" He looked at her. She sighed at him.

"No. But, has he been able to sleep at night?" Yukio looked at the window that was shut by curtains.

"He hasn't. He's been sitting up in bed and staring at the sky." Marie stared at him.

"Do you know what's been making him stay up late?" Yukio gave a sigh.

"Akari. He went out with her last weekend, he's been acting weird." Marie gave a giggle. He looked at her.

"What?" She looked at him.

"He's not just acting weird, that's love Yukio. Your brother is in love." Yukio's eyes went wide.

_What? He's...in love?_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rin asked Akari.

"Yes, we done it before. Why can't we do it again?" Rin gave a look.

"But last time I almost died!"

"Just come on!" Akari yelled at him.

"Fine." Rin sigh and took out a sword.

He ran after her with the sword, Akari jumped in the air and was behind him.

"I hate that you can do that." Akari stuck out her tongue.

She went after Rin with her sai's, he blocked the attack with the sword.

"I can't believe you know every move that I make." Rin gave a grin.

"It's because I saw you battling Luka a few weeks ago, reamber?" Akari pushed her sai's against his sword and slid under him.

She was behind him again.

"You need to know what your oppenent is going to do when you don't know when is going to happen." Rin smiled at her.

"Did you know that I was going to ask you to hang out that day?" Akari ran after him, he grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor.

"No, I didn't." Rin gave a grin. "But you do know to be careful when your oppenent is even on the ground."

Rin gave a confused face.

She threw her sai at his sword, Rin let go of the sword and it was throw across the room of the sai.

Akari grabbed Rin's arm with her hands and jump above him. He fell to the floor of Akari's foot, she put her foot on his chest.

"I guess you won the round." Akari smiled at him, she looked at his eyes and saw that he had something in mind.

"What are you-" Rin grabbed her leg with both of his hand and pulled her down to the floor.

She fell on top of him, her face was in front of his.

"Ah." Akari started to blush. Rin's heart started to beat faster.

_I didn't mean to do that! I was going to-_

Akari put her hands on the floor to hold up her weight. She put her hand his cheek, she stared at his eyes.

"You have blue eyes, they are showing the color of your blue flames." Rin looked at her.

"Akari-" She put his hand on her face.

"What color are my eyes?" Rin searched her eyes.

"They're blue." She shooked her head at him.

"Look closely." He tried to look at her eyes, he touched her cheek lightly.

Her eyes turned into pink.

"They're pink!" Akari gave a chuckle, she lowered her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a demon thing. When I demon touches me, my eyes turned into pink." Rin stared at her.

"It's like with my sword. When I take it out, I have blue flames." Akari gave a nod.

"It's the same, but I don't have blue flames. I have nothing, no one. It's always been like that since!" Rin felt a tear on his cheek.

It was Akari's, she had tears going down her face.

"My mother died, I never saw my childhood friend again, I have no one!" Akari put her head on Rin's chest.

"I've always wanted to be happy, to be happy to be with someone that wants to be my friend. To be happy when someone tells me that they love me, to be happy that they will never leave me! But that's something that has never come, I've always wanted a friend but I've hadn't made any. I want..." Akari felt a hand on her head.

"I know what you feel like, wanting to be happy at times that make you want to cry. I lost my old man and I cried, I wanted him to come back and say 'I was fooling you! You fell for it!' And we would eat some breakfest, I've waited for that moment to come but it didn't."

Akari looked at Rin.

"Rin..." He looked at her.

"You've already made a friend. Me." Akari's eyes wided.

_Rin, I forgot. He's my friend._

She put her head on his chest.

"Akari-"

"Don't leave me." She mumbled to him.

"What?" She looked at him, she put her hands on the floor to hold her weight.

"Don't ever leave me! I don't care if you ever had to move away, don't leave me like everyone else did! Please!" Rin stared at her.

"What's going on here?" Bon said to Akari and Rin.

They looked at him and everyone behind him.

"Rin? What are you doing under Akari?" Shiemi said to the both of them.

They looked at each other and jumped up.

"Sorry, we were...uh." Rin studdered.

"We were practing some combat moves!" Akari said to them.

"Yeah!" Everyone looked at them.

"And being straddled on is part of your practing?" Shima said to Rin.

"NO! She just happened to be on top of me!" Akari chuckled at them.

"You do know that class is starting right now?" Rin's cheek went big.

"WHAT?!"

**In the middle of class**

"And when you are using your tamer to used it's-" Akari stared at the board.

She opened her book and saw a note in the middle of the page.

She held it under the desk and opened it.

_I would never leave you. I would stay by your side till my leg gets cut off._

Akari gave a smile, she looked at Rin.

He looked at her and gave a thumbs up to her.

"Rin!" Yukio said to Rin.

"YES!" Akari giggled at him.

_I'm glad, that you promise that. That's one of the reasons that you make my heart beat a little faster everytime I talk to you._


	11. Part 11 File

Luka walked into the dark room where only the candles were the light source. Her footsteps echoed throughout the room.

_It's been 16 years since the last time I visited this place. _

Luka looked up at the statue, the statue was sliver and had golden eyes.

_I've been doing my duty as you ordered me to. And I will still do the order, until she comes._

Akari walked on the sidewalk, she stared at the ground.

**Flashback to a few hours ago**

"What?" Luka had her arms across her chest.

"You need to stay away from him, he is a danger to you."

"He's my friend, I can't just stay away from him." Akari looked away from Luka.

"Then I can change your classes."

"No! I'll still will be Rin's friend, no matter what anybody says to me." Luka gave a look at Akari.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Akari's cheeks were turning pink.

"No! I don't like him that way." There was silence for a moment.

Luka sighed.

"You need to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

**Back to the present**

_What does she mean 'hurt'? Rin would never hurt me, would he?_

"Akari!" Akari turned around, Rin and Kuro were running to her.

"Rin." Rin stopped in front of her, he put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. "What is it you want to talk about?"

He looked up at her, his cheeks were blushing.

"Um, I was wondering... Do you want to go and walk throughout the town tonight?" Rin rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Akari.

She gave a small smile at him.

"Sure." Rin looked at her.

"Re-really?" Akari gave a nod at him.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Rin's cheeks were bright red, he gave a smile.

"Then it's a deal! We'll go tonight!" Rin walked in front of Akari, he kept his eyes on Akari.

"It's a deal." Akari said to Rin as he walked backwards.

"We'll eat some noodles and some ice cream! We'll walked around the town and see-" Rin bumped into a person.

"Oh sorry about-" He in front of him and saw breasts.

"Luka." Rin had a nosebleed and fell to the ground.

"Did anyone tell you not to stare at a woman's boobs?" Luka looked down at Rin.

"No, my dad always told us the other way." Akari giggled at Rin.

Luka stared at Akari.

_She's happy but why with him? He isn't the person that supposed to be with her._

"What are you doing?" Akari sat on Rin's stomach.

"Sitting." Rin saw Akari's body and had another nosebleed.

"Are you trying to make me have another nosebleed?!" Akari looked at Rin.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?!"

_Maybe I should listen to Mephisto. I should let them be together._

Marie was in her office and typing on her computer when her door was knocked.

"Come in." The door opened and Yukio walked in.

Marie looked at Yukio and took off her glasses.

"You've been working on that paper. You won't be able to finish it." Marie put the papers in the desk.

"Yes I have been, it's been taking me 5 years to work on it." Yukio grabbed the file before Marie could put it away.

He looked at it and saw the name on the tab.

"Why are you even brothering to rewrite the report? It's going to take you forever to write how she died?" Marie gave a small smile.

"Yes but I've always wanted to make a paper of how she lived her life."

"But you can't tell how she died! No one know how she died or why!" Marie looked at the framed picture on her desk and grabbed it.

"That's part of the mystery that hasn't been solved by anyone, no one knew how she died and nobody was around. It's like a real life novel." She stared at the picture, she gave a smile.

"But if you care about that case, do you care about the last thing she left before her death?" Marie looked at Yukio.

"Of course I do, she left her at a young age. She didn't understand about death back then and now she does. She doesn't even know what happened to her mother, and I know that is tempted to know the truth."

Marie stood up and walked to the window.

"But we both know what will happen if she knows the truth." Marie closed her eyes.

Yukio looked away from Marie.

"Yes, she will be unleased a powerful self of her and no one will be able to stop her."

"Her mother loved her very much, she knew that in her life that she will have a evil side that demons see and a side that humans can see."

"But what does half humans can see her?" Marie looked at Yukio.

"A side that only a person that loves them can see. Like Rin."

Luka walked in front of the statue and stared at it.

_It's coming, the time will come for you to help her._

"The day that she will awaken and destroy the lifes of those who destroy demons."

_Exorcists._


	12. Part 12: Sick

"Ah, ah ACHOO!" Rin sneezed loudly. He gave a big sigh and looked at the window.

_Stupid cold, I can't believe that I have this and on a rainy day. This sucks, why did I ran out of the dorm and stayed in the rain yesterday? _

_Now I can't go with Akari to walk around town. Damn it._

Rin heard his cell phone ringing, he picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Rin said in a sick voice.

"Hi Rin." Akari said on the other line.

"Akari! Hey, what's up?" Rin tried to sound not so sick.

"Rin, why are you acting like that?"

"Acting like what?" Rin gave a small chuckle.

"I'm coming over."

"WHAT? No! Don't! You don't-" Rin's window was hit at by little rocks.

He got out of the bed and walked to the window. Akari was standing outside with a red umbella.

She looked up and saw Rin, she gave a smile at him.

**A few mintues later.**

"Why are you here?" Akari sat in a chair next to Rin's bed.

"To take care of you." She gave a small smile.

"But you need to go to school. And how did you know that I was sick?" Akari took out her phone and pushed a button.

"Akari, I need you to take care of Rin Okumura and make sure he feels well since he is sick today. I will excuse you for the day." Mephisto's voice was on the voicemail that was left on her phone.

"So he knew about me being sick?" Akari nodded. Rin gave a sigh.

_How the hell does he know about this stuff?_

"I'll check your temperature." She lead forward to Rin.

"Wait, don't you need a thermometer to-" Akari put her lips on his forehead, Rin started to blush.

Akari pulled away and stood up, she walked to the door.

"You have a fever, so I'll go get a cold rag and some water, I'll be back." She left the room, leaving Rin blushing.

_She kissed my forehead, WHY DID SHE USED A THERMOMETER INSTEAD OF USING HER LIPS?_

Rin started to image her lips on his.

His phone started to ring, he grabbed it and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"STOP THINKING ABOUT AKARI LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Luka yelled into the phone, Rin pulled the phone away.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! AND HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?" Rin yelled at the phone.

"Mephisto gave it to me. Idiot." Rin gave a look.

"I AM NOT A IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT?"

"I see you idiot!" Rin looked around.

He saw someone outside of his window.

Someone will dark brown hair.

"Are you outside of my window?!" Luka looked at Rin through the window, she was upside down with her phone to her ear.

"Yes. I follow Akari everywhere so you people wouldn't be thinking perverted things about her."

"BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THINKING ABOUT KISSING HER?" Rin yelled at the window.

Luka pointed at her cheeks.

Rin looked at his phone screen and saw his face blushing.

_Damn it._

"You better not do anything to her. Or I will hurt you." The bedroom door opened, Luka hid away from the window and ended the call.

"I'm back, who are you on the phone with?" Rin looked at his phone and closed it.

"No one important." Akari put the bowl of water on Rin's desk and dipped the rag in it.

Akari put the rag on Rin's forehead.

"I'm sorry that you had to take care of me instead of going out onto the town." Rin stared at Akari.

"It's okay, I like taking care of you. I know how to take care of people when they are sick."

_She knows how to take care of sick people. I wonder who taught her?_

"Akari?" She looked at Rin.

"Yeah?"

"Who taught you this? How to take care of sick people?" Akari gave a small chuckle.

"To believe or not, my mom taught me." Rin's eyes wided.

"Your mom? I never heard about her." Akari looked at Rin.

"She knew about a lot of things, knowing how to heal others was one of them."

"She must've known about cool things." She nodded.

"She was amazing, she taught me how to be a doctor. She knew that I would care about other people when I turn older." Rin laid down and let the rag stay on his forehead.

"What else did she taught you?" Akari looked down from Rin.

"She didn't teach me some things, she didn't have time to tell me about other stuff." Rin gave a look at her.

_Time? Her mom didn't have time to tell her about other things but had time to teach her how to take care of the sick?_

Akari stared at her hands.

_Did her mom stopped caring about her to not teach her?_

"It's not that my mom stopped loving me." Rin looked at her. "My mom didn't have the time, you see. She worked to make up the work that she missed, she worked during the day and clean during the night. She loved me and wanted me to know that." Akari looked at Rin.

"She worked all day long? What happened when she missed that work?" Akari gave a sad look.

"She...was pregeant with me. She missed 5 months of work." Rin gave a look at her.

"Pregeant?"

"She had to miss work because of me. She wanted to me to be in this world, healthy and loving to others. Then I was born and she had to work for those months that she missed, she never had a break. She didn't have anytime with me, she had to give up everything for me." Rin saw a small tear fell down to her hand.

"All I ever wanted was to see her smile, but she didn't have the strength to do it. I made her work to the bone, made her fingers bleed and make her lose sleep. I should have done something but I didn't, I just stood back and watched." Rin grabbed her hand.

Akari looked at Rin.

"You couldn't do anything, you were just a kid. How could you do something that you didn't understand back then? It's not your fault, it's no one's fault." Akari had tears in her eyes.

She held Rin's hand in hers, she gave a small smile at him.

"You always know how to make me smile when I'm crying." Akari looked at Rin.

_She's amazing. She knows how to cry and to smile._

**The next day**

"I can't believe you were out yesterday because you played in the rain and got a cold. Some idiot you are." Bon said to Rin.

"I AM NOT A IDIOT! AND I WAS RUNNING THROUGH THE RAIN TO GET TO MY DORM!" Rin yelled at him.

"But I never knew you would recover so quickly." Rin looked at Konekomaru. He scratched his cheek.

"Well, someone took care of me when I was sick."

"Who was it?" Shima asked him.

Rin saw Shemi, Izumo, Paku and Akari walked in the hallway.

"So where were you yesterday?" Izumo asked Akari.

"I was taking care of someone."

"Who was it?" Shemi asked.

Akari looked over and saw Rin, he started to blush.

She gave a smile at him.

"Someone in my family, he was sick and I had to take care of him." Izumo gave a look.

"I'll give you a break this time. But only because you are a nice person." Izumo, Paku and Shemi walked ahead of Akari.

She looked at Rin, she waved at him.

Rin gave a smile and waved.

"Who are you looking at? Hm?" Shima gave a look at him.

"N-No one!" Rin studdered.

"You were looking at a girl were you? Tell me! We're friends!"

"NO!"

Luka looked at Rin.

_"My daughter is not a dog that you treat like, make sure that Satan's twins are ready to be destoryed by my daughter."_

_"Yes my lord." Luka bowed down to him._

Luka gave a scowl at Rin and threw her hand across the room.

Fire came out of her hands and burned the wall.

_Rin Okumura, you will die if you hurt Akari. I will let you live till the day will come, for now. Don't break her heart._


	13. Part 13: Accident

_"Why do you even brother? I know that you think this is a crime but it's not! I am going to to do it. I'm going to have this child!" Akemi yelled at the court._

Rin gave a small jump in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked up and saw Akari staring at the sky.

_My head is in her lap._

She looked down at Rin.

"You're awake." She put her hand on his head, she put her fingers through his hair.

His cheeks were blushing red.

_Why am I blushing? Akari is just a friend she isn't someone that I have a crush, I don't love her. Do I?_

"Rin!" Rin sat up, Shima, Bon and Konekomaru were standing in the hallway, waving at Rin.

Rin stood up and looked at Akari.

"Class is starting. We should go." He held out his hand to her.

She grabbed it and stood up.

_Her hand, it's always soft and warm. It's like she has a special thing about her._

Rin still had Akari's hand holding his.

**During class**

Rin stared out the window, looking at the sky.

He saw someone under a tree, he looked down at the ground.

Akari was holding her sai's and cutting the large tree.

_I wonder why Akari is outside practicing and not in class studying?_

She stopped and walked backwards. She put her hand on the side of her head and fell onto the ground.

Rin stood up and ran out the door.

"Okumura!" Shima stood up and looked out the window where the teacher was looking at.

Rin ran out the doors leading outside, he fell to the ground and held Akari in his arms.

"Akari!" Yukio saw Rin holding Akari.

Rin stared at her.

"Get help!" Shura stared at the two of them.

Rin grabbed Akari's hand and felt the coldness of them.

_"Akari!" Akemi was holding out her hand to Akari._

_Akari reached out her hand._

_"Mommy!" _

Rin had wided eyes.

_Akemi...Is Akari's mother?_

Everyone was waiting outside of the Nurse's office.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the day, the whole school was in silence.

"Her heart is fine but her body is growing weaker." Marie said to Luka, Shura and Yukio.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By any chance, she may be too weak to do fight." Yukio looked at Akari, she was sleeping in a bed.

"Can the kids see her? They have been out there for 2 hours now." Shura looked at Marie.

She nodded and opened the door for them.

Shura and Yukio left the room, Luka stared at Akari.

"She will be fine, just give her some time to regain her strength." Luka walked to the door.

"She won't have any strength by then." Luka left the room and saw the kids.

They were quiet.

She left the kids alone and left the building.

"You can see her now." Marie said to the kids.

They walked into the room and saw Akari sleeping.

Rin sat next to Akari and put his head in his hands.

"Rin, you shouldn't hurt yourself." Shiemi said to Rin.

"Shiemi is right Rin, don't hurt yourself." Marie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, without you looking at her out the window during class. You wouldn't carry her and waited longer than any of us." Rin gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right." Akari's breathing was slow and quiet.

_But what was that image that I saw? Akemi was Akari's mom, but why do I have dreams about her mother?_

**A few hours later**

"Everyone needs to go home now, visting hours are over." Everyone stood up and walked to the door.

Rin still sat in the chair.

"Rin?" Rin looked at everyone.

"I'll stay and watch Akari. She needs someone to be there if she wakes up." Marie gave a smile.

"Can he?" Shiemi looked at Marie.

"Of course, he is the one that found her first. So she is his problem now." Rin gave a look at her.

"Okay, night dude." Everyone left the acdemy to go home.

Rin sat beside Akari and Marie was getting out a blanket and a pillow.

"Marie, do you love someone?" Marie gave a smile at Rin.

"I did once. It was painful for me."

"Did he loved someone else?" Marie put the blanket and pillow on the next bed.

"He didn't, he couldn't. And he died loving me." Rin gave a sad look. "Do you love someone?" Rin looked at Akari.

"I think I do. But I don't know if she feels the same way." Marie gave a small smile.

"You have to ask her one day, if she does then do you feel that way to her?" Rin gave a chuckle.

Marie left the room and went home.

Rin stayed and grabbed a blanket, he wrapped it around him and stared at Akari.

"My heart feels different, so I think I do have feelings for you." Rin put his head on the bed and fell asleep.

"The love between Rin and Akari is growing." Mephisto slipped his tea.

"But brother, if it grows more and more. It would be a big problem for Father." Amaimon said to him and ate a cake.

"Yes, but I am the one that is waiting for the big climax to come." Amaimon looked at the bag of chips.

"Brother, you do love shippings." Mephisto gave a grin.

"Of course I do, it makes things more fun."


	14. Part 14: Time

_Akemi was playing the piano in the sunlight filled room, the piano was shining bright with it's white color._

_She moved her body to the keys, she had her eyes closed as she knew the whole song by heart._

_"Beautiful." She looked up and saw him in the doorway. She gave a smile at him._

_He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, he stood behind her and watched her play._

_He grabbed her hand and held it._

_"I love you."_

Rin felt someone holding his hand, he opened his eyes and saw Akari.

She was watching him sleeping.

"Akari!" He jumped up and hugged Akari.

"Uh, Rin?"

"I thought you were sick but you're okay!" Rin said to her.

"Rin? I-"

"Everyone was worried that it was serious but now it isn't."

"Rin!" Rin looked at Akari.

"What is it?" Akari looked down, Rin followed her look.

The nightgown was showing half of her breasts, almost falling all the way down.

Rin's nose started to bleed, he fell out of his seat and to the floor.

Akari looked at Rin.

Marie walked in the room.

"Akari, you're awake." She looked around the room. "Where's Rin?"

Akari pointed at the floor, Marie walked around the bed and saw Rin, dying of a nosebleed.

"I see now. I'll get some tissues."

**A few mintues later**

Rin had tissues stuck up his nose.

Akari gave a small giggle.

"Stop laughing!" Akari stopped and looked at the magazine.

Rin gave a sigh and stared at Akari.

_She's Akemi's daughter, but she doesn't look like her in any way. How is she her daughter? _

"Akari, you have some vistors." Marie said to her. She left the door open, Sheimi, Shima, and Bon's head came out of the door.

"Come in." They walked into the room and sat around Akari.

"Thank god you are okay." Shima said to her.

"We thought it was something serious." Konekomaru said.

Akari looked at Rin. Giving a look at him.

Rin started to have another nosebleed.

Shima and Bon started to give looks at the both of them.

"What happened between you two?" Rin started to blush.

"Nothing happened!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Kamiki asked Rin.

"I am not!"

"Then what's this red on your cheeks?"

"That's from the hotness of the room!"

"It's 75 degrees in here!"

"That's hot for me!" Akari gave a loud puff.

Everyone looked at her, she was covering her mouth.

"Akari! Are you going to-" Akari started to laugh loudly.

"Hahahahahahaha. Please...Stop...My stomach... hurts! Hahahahahahaha!" She held her stomach with her hand, she kept laughing.

Rin stared at her with wide eyes also everyone else.

"Akari, this is the first time we ever seen you laugh before." Sheimi said to her.

She looked at Sheimi with a tear in her eye.

"Oh really? It's been a long time since I laughed like that before." She started to take deep breaths.

"Are you done?" Bon said to her, she gave a nod.

"I think so. It's just that, Rin is the first person to ever make me laugh." She gave a smile at everyone.

Rin's eyes went wide and gave a smile.

_Akari, even when you are smiling, It's amazing. Maybe that's why, I've started to fall for you._

Rin started to go back to the acdemy, he held a plastic bag in his hand.

"I hope she'll like this."

**Flashback to 1 hour ago**

"She's going to stay for another day or maybe two. She's needs rest so we can figure out why she passed out." Marie said to Rin.

"But she's going to miss school. And she'll be alone for the some hours." Rin said to her.

"You get to see her for some mintues and you can see her during lunch, you can give her some work that she will miss." Rin looked at Akari.

"She's won't be alone, I'll be here." Rin gave a look.

"Yeah, you're right."

Rin looked at his hands, Akari was finishing the magazine.

"Akari." She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?" She gave a look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at her.

"You know, to pass the time. A book? A movie? Anything, you'll get bored for some hours here. So I thought, that I would get something that you'll like." Akari gave a look at him.

"Well, now you mention it. I saw the new issue of a manga that I always liked, but I never had time to get it." She looked at the ceilding.

"I can get." She looked at him.

"You do that?" Rin nodded. She gave a smile at him, she kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you."

**Back to the prestant**

_It must be hard for her to be alone in that room, I can see her during lunch and visit her for only a mintue and stay with her at night. _

Rin stopped walking.

_But, if I keep doing this. My feelings, may become more than 'like'._

Dani saw Rin standing in silence.

"Hello." Rin looked at her.

"It's you, Akari's cousin. Dani." She gave a weak smile.

"Yeah." She saw the bag that had a book in it. "Is that for yourself?"

Rin looked at the bag.

"Uh, no. It's for Akari." Dani's hand turned into a fist.

"Oh? I heard that she was sick." She gave a smile at him.

"Yeah, no one knows why she passed out but I am hoping she will be okay."

"Passed out?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, she was in the school yard when she suddendly fainted." Dani's teeth chunched.

"Oh, that's awful. I hope she gets the best care." Rin gave a smile.

"Yeah, I have to go." He walked pass her.

"Rin!" He looked at her. "Be careful, she's more dangerous than she looks. If you knew who she really was, then you should leave her."

Rin gave a look, Dani walked into her house.

_What did she mean by that?_

**Few mintues later**

"I'm back." Rin walked in the room.

He saw Kuro sitting in Akari's lap.

_"Rin!"_

Kuro jumped on Rin.

"Hey Kuro." Rin stood in front of Akari's bed.

"He came from the window, it seems that he was missing Akari." Marie said as she was cleaning up.

"Really?" He looked at Akari, she nodded at him.

"Did you get it?" He held up the bag and gave her it.

She looked in it and gave a smile.

She crawled to him and gave a hug.

"Thanks." Rin started to blush.

"No problem."

_Maybe I shouldn't ask Akari about Dani. It's for the best._

Akari sat in the bed, she started to read some pages.

Rin gave a smile at her.

"You really like that series." She gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." He stared at her hand.

_She held my hand when I was asleep, does that mean? She likes me more than that?_

Akari looked at Rin, she followed his stare and grabbed his hand.

He looked up at her, she gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today." Rin started to blush.

"Um, you're welcome." He looked at the clock. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up from the chair and walked to the door, Akari gave a small nod.

"Okay." Rin looked at her and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Night." Akari's cheeks started to blush.

"Good night." He waved goodbye and ran to his dorm.

Akari touched her cheek.

_He kissed my cheek. He's so sweet._

Akari touched her chest with her hand.

_I have more feelings than 'like'. But does Rin feel the same way like that?_

The exorcists were talking silencely in the room.

"We must put a end to this before it becomes a bigger problem!" One of the lead exorcists said.

"But if we do it now, she will awaken soon and kill us all!" One of the female said.

"What should we do then?" Shura asked the Paladin.

He gave a look.

"We must do this now before Mephisto comes in and fights." The Paladin stood up.

"We will make a final decision three days before the day will come."

"But that will be too late!"

"It's final, no one must do anything during that time." Marie gave a look, Yukio looked down.

_Rin, don't do anything bad to Akari. Please._


	15. Part 15: Feelings

Rin ran through the hallway, hit a guy at the shoulder.

"Hey!" Rin looked behind him.

"Sorry!" Rin ran without stopping.

_I have to catch up to her before she leaves!_

**Flashback to last period**

"Dude!" Shima walked to Rin's desk.

"What's up Shima?" Rin asked Shima.

"You know what's up." Shima gave a look at him.

"I don't know 'what's up' until you tell me." Rin looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"He means are you going to tell Sasaki that you have feelings for her?" Konekomaru told Rin as he raised his glasses up.

Rin blinked his eyes a few times.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HER!" Rin yelled at the two of them.

"Then why did you hold her hand at the Cherry Blossom Festival during the fireworks?" Bon asked him.

"And looked for her house when you asked her on a date?" Shima asked him.

"And always do nice things for her?" Konekomaru asked him.

"It's because I like her as a friend!" Rin yelled at them.

The three of them hummed.

"Likeble excuse." Rin gave a angry look.

"But you have to like her more than that." Rin's eyes went wide and lowered.

"I...do but what if she doesn't like me like that?" Shima put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then she just doesn't like you, maybe she likes me!" Shima gave a large smile.

Rin gave a angry look.

"If she doesn't like you, then you can still be friends with her." Konekomaru said to him.

"But..."

"Look, she's going back home today, if you want to tell her how you feel. You better hurry and do it today." Bon told Rin.

He gave a shocked look and ran to the door.

"Where you going?" Shima asked him.

"To Akari! I have to tell her!" Shima gave a small smile.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Shima looked at Bon.

"It seems like it."

**Back to the peasant**

Akari put her things in her bag, she stood at the side of the bed.

"It's here Akari." Marie told her..

She nodded.

"Bye." Akari put her bag on her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Goodbye." Marie stood against the doorway.

She started to walk down the stairs while Rin ran to the doorway of the Nurse's office.

"Where's Akari?" Rin looked around the room.

Marie looked at him.

"She's going home, she's at the front doors." Rin ran to the stairs and jumped down a floor. "Rin!"

Marie yelled at him, she gave a sigh and walked back to her office with a smile.

Akari opened the front doors and walked to the gates.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Before Akari could say anything, Rin was at the window.

He saw Akari in front of a limo.

"Akari!" She looked up and saw Rin, he opened the window and jumped out of it.

He fell to the ground face down, Akari walked to him.

"What are you doing?" Rin looked up at Akari.

"I...was...going...to...walk...you...home..." Rin was breathless and took some deep breathes.

Akari bend down and kissed his forehead.

Rin's cheeks started to turn red, he touched his forehead.

"WHAT WAS THAT F-" He felt liqud on his finger.

He looked and saw a small drip of blood on his finger.

"You were bleeding and Akari kissed it. How kawaii." Rin looked up and saw Mephisto standing above him with a light pink umbrella.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rin stood up and yelled at him.

"I was taking Akari home in my limo." He waved his hand at his black limo.

Rin gave a annoyed look.

"Unless you want to walk her home." Rin looked away with bright pink cheeks. "That's why you jumped out of the window, is it?"

Rin gave a look.

Akari put a strand of hair behind her ear, Rin's cheeks started to turn more pink.

"I'll walk by myself." Akari stood up and held her bag in her hands.

Rin's eyes turned to Akari's, his eyes were wide.

"Are you sure? It's getting dark soon." Mephisto asked her, she gave a sad look.

"I'll be fine." Akari walked to the gate and took a left.

Rin stared at her. Mephisto looked at him.

"Go on. Go walk with her." He hit Rin with his umbrella.

Rin looked back at him, he gave a grin.

"I don't her to be mugged by some idiots. You are the only one around to help, so go!" Rin gave a smile to himself and ran to the gate and took a left.

Mephisto gave a smile.

"And that's why I want the both of you together."

"Akari!" Rin ran to Akari and kept calling her name. She finally looked behind her and saw Rin.

She stopped walking and let him catch up to her, he stood in front of her and put his hands on his knees and took a breath.

"You walk fast for someone who hasn't been at her house for 3 days." Akari stared at his hand.

_I want to hold his hand, but if I do that. He might reject me and leave me._

Rin looked up at her and stood up.

He started walking forward but Akari stood frozen.

"Akari?" Akari turned around and walked silencly.

Rin walked with her, she was quiet and kept her eyes down.

_She's sad about something, I have to do something. But my heart is telling me that it's me, but I have to tell her the truth._

_"If she doesn't like you, then you can still be friends with her." _

_But I don't want to be like that, no more._

"Akari." Rin stopped walking, he stared at his feet.

She stopped walking but didn't look at him.

"Akari, do you love me?" Akari's eyes went wide, she looked at him.

"What?" Rin's hands turned into fists.

"Since we became friends, I started to have feelings for you. Feelings that were more than 'like', I thought it was wrong for me to feel like that. But I know that now, I accept those feelings and tell you them."

Akari's eyes were on Rin's hands.

"Sasaki Akari, I want to be with you!" Akari's eyes were wide. Her bag fell to the ground.

Rin kept his eyes down, he stopped talking.

There was silence for a moment until Akari gave a smile.

"You...want to be with me?" Rin nodded.

Akari had tears in her eyes.

She walked to Rin, she stood in front of him.

She put her hands on Rin's and held them, Rin looked at Akari.

She put her hands on his back and her head on his chest. Her tears started to fall onto his shirt.

"I've kept my feelings from you so you wouldn't reject me and wouldn't be my friend anymore. But now I can tell you that I had the same feelings for you."

Rin stared at her and put his hands on her back.

"I want to be with you too." Rin smiled at her.

"Thank you." Akari let go of him and looked down at his hands.

He gave a chuckle at her and opened his hand to her, she smiled at him and held his hand.

"Does this means that we are a couple?" Rin's smile disappered, he bend down to Akari's face and kissed her cheek.

"I guess so." She gave a smile at him as she looked up at him.

"I'm happy that I'm with you now." Rin's eyes went wide from her smile, he gave a smile.

"Me too."

Marie stared at the two, she put her hand on her chest.

"Why did this have to happen? Why them?"


	16. Part 16: Wanting

_"Tell him that It's his fault that I have this! This thing that keeps me away from everyone that I love!" Akemi yelled at the demon._

_He gave a nod, the demon disappered with a small amount of smoke in the room._

_She gave a sigh and put her hand on one side of her eye._

_"Mommy?" She looked at Akari._

_"Akari."_

"Rin!" Rin jumped up and looked around him.

Everyone gave a giggle.

He felt something soft at his back. He looked beside him and saw Akari's breasts.

"AH!" Everyone laughed at him.

"Dude, you need to stop falling asleep everyday." Shima said to Rin.

"And falling asleep in Akari's lap." Rin looked at Akari, she put all of her hair on her left shoulder.

_She looks, amazing._

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow." Shima asked all of them.

"We can't do anything tomorrow, we have to work at the festival." Kamiki told them.

"Oh right, but we can skip it."

"We can't, it's our job to work and if we don't-"

"We will be cleaning the bathrooms for a month." Everyone gave a depressed look.

"But there's a concert after the festival."

"Festival?" Rin asked Shiemi.

"It's the concert for orphans." Kamiki told him.

"We have it every year, and we heard that it's going to be bigger than ever." Shima said.

_The festival seems that it's going to be fun, I wonder if Akari wants to go._

"So, is it a plan?" Shima clapped his hands together.

"I can't go." Akari stood up and dust off her skirt.

"Why can't you?" Rin looked up at her. She looked down at him.

"I'm busy. I'll go next year." Akari grabbed her bag and went inside.

Rin watched her leave.

"Now you mention it, Akari has never been to the concert."Kamiki said.

"Yeah, I've never seen her at the festival."

"What do you mean you never seen her? She's only been here for a few months." Rin looked at them.

"Idiot, she's been at this school." Bon said to Rin.

"What?"

"She's been in classes before but she's never talked to anyone until you became friends with her." Rin's eyes were wide.

"But she's never been at the concerts or any school stuff."

"She's never been at the open houses."

"Now you said that, I've never seen her family before." Rin's hand turned into a fist.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

_Akari's parents, she never told me about her family. Only her dad, I wonder who they are._

Akari stood in the hallway, she held her chest as she felt the pain.

"Why is pain getting more painful? I just want this to stop." Luka gave a look at her through the window.

Rin walked through the hallway, looking around.

_I wonder where she is? She took off here._

Rin saw a door with a sign above it.

'Audiotorium'

_Oh, right. _

Rin reameber the time when Akari had practice with Luka and told him that she was a half demon.

_I reameber._

Rin opened the door and saw the whole room was dark.

"No one's in here." Rin saw the stage light up, he bend down to the floor.

He looked to see who was coming out.

"What the-" Rin whispered to himself.

Akari walked onto the stage, wearing heels and a light orange dress.

_Why is Akari wearing that? Is she being forced to wear it?_

Akari walked to the center.

She put her hands on her chest and started to sing.

"She sings? Wait."

Rin reamebered the time when Akari stayed over at his dorm and was singing in the bath.

"I've heard her sing before but not when she is singing in front of me."

She was still singing, she was singing in japanese and english.

He stared at her as she moved her lips to the lyrics.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Mephisto asked him in a whisper behind him.

"AAHH!" Rin yelled as he looked at Mephisto, he fell down to the floor and rolled to the end of the stage.

He looked up and saw Akari standing above him.

"Rin?" Rin gave a short laugh.

"Hi."

**A few mintues later**

"I'm sorry that I didn't leave when I was supposed to. Please don't hurt me." Rin bowed to Akari.

Akari stared at him. She stood in front of him but didn't do anything to him.

He looked up at her.

"Aren't you going to hit me on the head? Slap me? Kick me?" Akari walked to Rin, he stood up and closed his eyes to prepare for the worst.

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek and gave a light slap.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"There, I slapped you. Is that what you wanted?" He stared at her.

"I can see that the both of you are more than friends." Rin looked at Mephisto with a annoyed look.

Akari looked down at her hands, she had a little blush on her cheeks.

Rin gave a shocked look at her.

_Akari...is blushing? This is the first time I ever seen her blush._

"Yeah, we are." Rin said to him, Akari looked at him.

He looked at her with a small smile, she gave a smile to him.

"So does this mean that you both kissed?" Rin gave a look at him with red cheeks.

"NO!" Akari's cheeks became more pink.

"So why are you here?" She looked at Rin.

"Akari is in the concert for the little orphans." Rin gave a shocked look at Akari.

"So, this is your first time being in the concert." Akari gave a nod

"Why yes, Akari loves the concert and even when she was a little girl." Mephisto said with a smile on his face. "She was always the cute little girl that I always loved!

He wiggled with his hands on each side of his face.

Rin gave a look at him and Akari put her hand on her face.

"Why are you acting like a perverted old man?" Rin sighed at him.

Akari grabbed Rin's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Akari...What are you-"

"Just wait until we get there." Mephisto looked at the door and gave a grin.

"That's Akari for you."

**Outside, in the back of the acdemy**

Rin looked around them.

"Akari, why did you bring me here?" Akari looked down at her hands, she grabbed one of his and held it.

Rin stared at her.

"Rin, I want to ask you...if...if you want to go with me to the festival!" Akari looked at Rin, his eyes were wide.

"Akari..."

"I wanted to go with you because...I've never been to the festival for a long time, I used to go with Mephisto and my mom but now I've gotten older and I always wanted to go with someone that I liked." She stared to blush.

Rin's eyes lowered a little.

"And I want to go with you!" Akari's eyes brighten.

Rin's heart started to beat fast.

_Akari, wants to go to the festival? With me?_

Akari put her hand on Rin's chest.

"Please say yes, I've never asked anyone this. But I want to go with you, so please...say yes." Rin stared at her.

He gave a smile at her and put his hand over her's.

"I'll go with you." Akari looked at him.

"You will?" He nodded at her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I would've have asked you but you already beat me to the punch." Akari gave a smile at him, she put her head on his chest.

"Thank you." Rin put his hand on her cheek.

He gave a smile at her.

_Akari, you make my heart beat more everytime you smile. That's why...I have feelings for you._


	17. Part 17: Another One

"The True Cross Acdemy are having their wonderful festival that is held every year. But this year is different from the rest. This year, there is love between two students and amazing manga are going to be shown everywhere in this story as it's growing deeper and deeper!" Mephisto said with his fist in the air.

"Stop thinking about manga and stick to the point!" Luka hit him on the head with a newspaper roll.

"Ow!" Mephisto said as he cryed.

"Let's get to story already." Luka said to him.

Rin picked up the boxes and put them on the table.

"Alright, the boxes for the haunted house! Awesome!" Shima opened the box and took out the halloween stuff.

"I think we need more." Konekomaru said, they all looked at Rin.

"Why do I have to get them?"

"You're the one that doesn't have to do anything right now." Bon told him.

"And you know where they are." Rin gave a annoyed look.

"Go on. Go get the rest of the stuff." Shura said to Rin, he gave a sigh and walked out of the room.

_Why does everyone think that I have time to do this stuff for them? I'm busy with something else, like..._

Rin touched his pocket, he felt the piece of paper in it.

"I have to stop thinking about that and think about the haunted house." Rin walked past the class that Shiemi was in.

He heard Akari's singing voice in his head and stopped walking, he reamebered her a few days ago.

_Ever since I first watched Akari singing, I've been wanting to hear it again. But I don't have time to be with her lately._

Sheimi saw Rin in front of the door.

"Rin!" He looked at her.

"Sheimi, I wasn't-"

"Come in!" Sheimi pulled him inside and stood.

Rin saw Akari putting up the decorations.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Rin whispered.

"SH! Just watch!" Sheimi whispered to Rin.

He stared at her and heard her humming then he heard words coming out of her mouth.

"She's being humming for the past hour. Doesn't her voice sound amazing?" Rin gave a smile at her.

_Akari, I finally got to heard your voice again. I'm happy._

"What are you doing in here Okumura? Aren't you supposed to be in your class, getting ready for the festival?" Rin turned around and saw Luka with dark force around her.

"I was...um...looking around." Akari stopped singing and saw Rin.

"Isn't that Okumura Rin? The half demon?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, he's a stupid guy. Always goofing off and doesn't do his work." Another girl said to the other girl.

"Yeah, if he wants to defeat Satan, he needs to stop goofing off and work." A girl said to the two.

"How do you even think that he is going to defeat Satan? He's weak and stupid like his dad." One of the girls laughed as she ended the sentence.

Akari walked in front of the girl and slapped her in the face.

Rin and everyone else looked at them.

The 3 girls gave a loud gasp as the girl was red on the cheek from the slap. Akari had a dark look on her face.

"Don't ever talk like that to someone you don't even know." Akari said to them.

"Who do you think you talking to? You are just a stupid girl that doesn't have a family or even a mom! Your family died before you were even born! Why do you even care, you are just a demon like him!"

The girl was going to slap her but Rin grabbed her wrist.

Akari's face was still down.

"Akari, are you okay?" He asked her behind him.

Akari's hand was turned into a fist and she ran out the door.

"Akari!" Sheimi yelled at her as she ran out the door.

Rin stared at her.

_Akari._

"Akari? Where did she go?" Rin looked around the hallway, he looked in rooms and didn't find her.

_Akari, where are you?_

He heard a soft meow. He turned around and saw a dog that looked like a cat.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing in a school like this?" Rin petted the dog.

"Meow." The dog said to Rin.

_This dog sounds like a cat, what the heck?_

The dog walked to the end of the hallway and looked back at Rin.

"You want me to follow you?" The dog gave a nod and took a left. "Hey!"

Rin turned and saw the dog walk into a room, Rin looked at the sign.

'Video Room'

_The video room? _

Rin opened the door.

"Hello?" Rin looked around the room, filled with the setting sun's color. He heard a soft sniff at the left of the room.

He looked at each aisle of video tapes and saw a girl's shadow.

_Akari._

He walked to the last aisle and saw Akari with her head on her knees.

"Akari?" She didn't say anything, only made her arms tighter around her legs.

He sighed at her.

He sat next to her and stared at the window, the bright orange, red and yellow color.

"Why did you slap that girl? She was just talking bad about me, you didn't have to do that." Akari made her hands turn into fists.

"I had to do something, I didn't want anyone to make fun of you cause you want to defeat Satan or if you were half demon. I hated that about people, they call you names and hurt you from the inside. I always hated that." Akari put her hands on her ears.

Rin stared at her, he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

_Akari...is crying?_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rin slid next to her.

"Don't say that." He told her as he stared at her.

"Say what?"

"Say you're sorry, it's wasn't your fault from the beginning. I'm me and I want to be this person, for you. I want to be happy for you and I also want you to be happy too." Akari's eyes were wide.

She looked up and looked at Rin.

"You want me to be happy?" He gave a nod to her.

"I also want to hear you sing again." She gave a small chuckle.

"Okay, I'll do that sometime." Rin stared at her hand, he reached for it.

Wanting to hold it.

"GUYS!" Rin and Akari jumped, they looked at the door.

Everyone was looking in the room.

"You guys in here?" Bon said.

"Yeah! We're here!" Rin stood up and looked at Akari, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Do you even know how long you've been gone?" Shima gave a look at them.

"No." Shima gave a grin.

"Did you do it?" He whispered in his ear.

"NO!" Rin blushed red on his face.

Akari felt the pain in her chest again.

_Why won't this go away? _

**A few mintues later**

"See you guys later!" Rin said to everyone else.

"See you tomorrow at the festival!" Rin and Akari walked alone on the sidewalk.

They were silence for a moment.

Only the sound of Akari's shoes clicking on the pavement and Rin's.

_Should I say something?_

Rin reamebered the wanting of holding Akari's hand.

_I want to hold it, but what if...she doesn't want to?_

He walked behind her, she was holding her bag with both of her hands.

_I have to. I like her, it should be normal for boyfriend and girlfriends to hold hands. Right?_

He stared at her hands.

_Here I go._

Rin walked beside her and held her hand.

Akari's heart started to beat a little faster, she stopped walking.

He looked at her.

"Akari?"

_Crap! What did I do?_

Akari stared at the pavement, her head was down.

_He's holding my hand. What do I do? This is the first time that any guy's has ever done with me._

Rin looked at her, he was bend down on the pavement. Looking up at Akari.

"Are you okay?"

Akari looked at him.

"Why aren't you holding my hand?" Rin's eyes widen. "Don't you want to hold hands?"

"Oh no! I want to!" Rin stood up. "It's just I-I thought something was wrong and I had to make sure that you were okay!"

Akari gave a small smile.

She looked up at him, she opened her hand.

He stared at it.

He held it and walked beside her the whole way home.

**In Mephisto's office**

Luka threw a vase at Mephisto.

He was in the air, he dodge the vase and it hit the wall.

"You son of a-"

"Now, now. We don't need that language do we?" Mephisto said to Luka.

"Why did you make them be in the same class?"

"Cause, I want them to be closer to each other."

"Do you know how much you are going to pay for this? The council wouldn't let you live for this. They have made plans for the day since she was born! And you are ruining it!" Mephisto gave a grin.

"It's not just me ruining this." Luka gave a look at him.

The door behind her opened and heels clicked on the floor.

"No, not you." Marie stood in the room. "Why?"

"I had to. If I didn't, I wouldn't know how...how she died." Luka gave her a look.

"Is that all you wanted? To know how she died?!" She yelled at her.

"We need to know how she died! For Akari's sake!"

"But how is bring Rin and Akari together part of knowing how she died?"

Marie was silence.

"Tell me!" Luka yelled at her.

"If they didn't fall in love with each other, then she wouldn't tell Akari where it is hidden." Mephisto told her, he was standing on the floor.

Luka looked at him.

"No one has ever found that thing for years now. And no one will ever find it!"

"Are you trying to stop us? I thought you wanted Akari to be happy?" Luka's eyes turned bright green.

"I AM DOING WHAT MY MASTER IS TELLING ME TO DO!" Luka threw her hand at him, a black shadow figure came out of her body and went after him.

Amaimon's familiar ate the figure and went after Luka.

"Behemoth!" The demon fell to the floor. "Don't eat her, she's still my bride even through she tried to kill brother." Anaimon sat on the desk, crescross.

Luka's eyes glowed bright green as she took deep breathes.

"Your eyes are green, like your family of demons." Luka gave a growl and left the room, she slam the door loud.

"I'll talk to her brother." Amaimon walked to the door.

"Please do that young brother." Mephisto told him, after he left. He looked at Marie. "How unfortunate that you had to see dear Luka tried to kill me. And yelled at me."

Marie looked at him.

"It's fine. How are we going to make them more together now?" Mephisto sighed and stood in front of the window.

"We have to do things at the upcoming festival tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Mephisto gave a grin.

"We have to make them be together and fall more in love than ever before."


	18. Author's Note

**A note from the author herself**

Hello, I'm the author of Enishi Between the half Demons. As if you didn't know that already.

I am making this little note for the fans out there in the world that wanted to know about me and the story.

I am very happy that the story has gotten through 2,000 views through the last 3 months that the story has been online. I was very excited when I found out that.

Out there I know that there are some people that like my story and want a new chapter each week and sometimes I give them 2 or 3 a day.

I had Writer's Block for a long time and I am out of it, but still have it for my other stories. But I'll fix it later.

I have been working on the chapters and putting hard work into them, I've tried to come up more things for Rin and Akari as you can see and it's become more romantic and more serious between them a little.

I broke my Writer's Block because I had a boyfriend not long ago and I really loved him, but he moved so I can't really see him anymore. I was in some really bad depression for quite some time, but I knew that I didn't want other people to feel my pain.

Then I thought about the times that me and my boyfriend had, when I thought about them. I thought that Akari and Rin should have this happen in the story. And I made it more sweet and kawaii. (Cute)

But I knew that I had to make more chapters for you guys, you always cheered me up and made me happy a lot and I want to thank you for it. You all have been kind and sweet to me, you've haven't made any reviews saying that my OC is stupid.

I am happy that none of you have said that yet, I am happy about that.

I want to give out a shoutout to a fan that was kinda my first fangirl ever, sending me reviews everytime I upload one, giving me support.

starbringer101, you are the best fangirl ever and I really want to get in touch with you and talk to you more so I can have more support as ever. Thank you for caring for me and loving the story :D

I want to talk more about the story now since I talked about me for a time now.

The story has almost gotten to the 20's and that means the story is going to end soon.

I really love the story and I keep making chapters for it everyday, so I am going to make a sequel to it and still let the story live on!

I will let the story stop at the either 30's or 40's, but I promise to make a sequel for you and for me!

I will change the picture of the story when something happens in a chapter that kinda resolves the picture, so in a few more chapters the picture will change soon.

I love you guys and the support you have given me everyday.

I have a FaceBook page for you guys so you can see the pictures that I put up for my OC characters. Most of them are Blue Exorcist and other anime but it's the same name as my username.

I hope to see you all guys again in a Author's Note and will make another chapter very soon! 3


	19. Part 18: Scare

Everyone was walking around the True Cross Festival, every class was working on their jobs.

Class 1-2 had the haunted house, Rin gave a sigh.

"Why do I have to be the one dressed up like a ghost?" Rin looked down at his costume that was just a white sheet.

He looked away.

_I wonder what Akari's class is doing for the festival, she never really told me. We have been a couple for at least a week now, I should have these feelings for her. Right?_

**At Mephisto's office**

"The young childern are having the time of their lives." Mephisto stared out the window. He gave a small smile. "Don't you think so to?"

The picture was in his hands, the picture that he looked down on.

"I wish you could be here to see it again." Mephisto held back the sadness. "We should make a little game, for Kari and Rin."

He snapped his fingers.

"Eins Zwei Drei."

**At Class 1-2**

Rin looked down at his hands, he took off the ghost costume and took a breath.

"I wish this could end already!" The classroom door opened.

Rin looked at it and looked out, he didn't see anyone in the hallway.

He took off the ghost costume and walked in the hallway.

The hallway was black and old, the windows were broken and the floorboards were cracked.

_This is a death zone._

He saw the end of the hallway, the door was half opened. He reached for it and opened it all the way.

The light from the windows were bright and the voices of the childern were loud. Rin looked around him and saw that he was in the regular hallway in the acdemy.

He turned around and the black hallway was gone.

"What?" He gave a confused look.

Akari laughed with Paku and Sheimi.

Rin's eyes went wided and hid behind a statue. They walked past him, Akari stopped walking for a second.

She looked down, she turned around behind her.

"Akari?" Akari looked at Sheimi.

"Coming." She ran to their sides. "What was it?"

"Nothing, I thought someone was behind me." The girls went into a Class, Rin gave a loud sigh.

"Having fun there?" Shura said in a whisper.

"AHH!" Rin fell down the the floor.

"Or you are just peeping at girls like the perv you are?" Rin looked up at her.

"No, I was hiding." Shura looked behind him. The music was playing in the room and a bunch of girls were screaming with happiness.

"You're hiding from Akari, aren't you?" Rin looked away from Shura. "You have feelings for her don't you?"

"I may have some feelings for her, but it's not like that I love her more than anything in the world. I'm half demon, demons can't love. We were born that way, we destroy and kill. I don't want to her to know that I am a monster."

Shura stared at him with a small smile.

"You really have a big heart for everyone, you know that? You really care for Akari, no matter what you are." Akari, Paku and Sheimi was walking out of the classroom. "And you might want to hide right now."

She pointed behind Rin, he looked and hid behind the statue.

Shiemi saw Shura.

"Miss Kirigakure, what are you doing here?" Shiemi asked her.

"Oh I just came to see the boyband but it seems that it will take me a long time to see them." She lied to them.

Akari looked at the statue, she gave a look at it.

_She's going to find me! I don't want her to!_

"Should we go to the haunted house next?" Rin hit himself mentally.

_The house!_

"Sure." Akari walked away with them.

"I wonder what Rin is dressed up as?"

"Maybe a marshmallow." Everyone looked at Akari.

"You really like marshmallows do you?" Rin walked in the opposite direction and ran to the stairs.

He ran through the hallway and to the classroom. Everyone was on the stairs and Akari too, he took shortcuts but they were full.

_Damn it!_

Rin climbed in a window and ran up the stairs, he saw the classroom but Akari and them were at the door.

He ran through them before they could look, he ran in the door and to the backroom.

"I wonder what that wind was?" Shiemi asked herself as they looked around them.

"Maybe that's part of the haunted house." Akari walked in the classroom.

Rin was breathing hard and fell to the floor.

"Rin!" Rin fell asleep.

**A few mintues later.**

_"Why don't you listen to me once and do what I ask?" Akemi told the prisoner._

_"Please...don't kill me..." The prisoner cried onto the table._

_"I just want answers, that's all. If you don't tell me, then I have to use the big gun on you. And we don't want that do we?" She gave a pout at him._

_The exorcists behind the glass watched the scene._

_"She's good but she needs more practice." _

_"Just wait." Shiro told them._

_Akemi leaned into his ear and whispered something to him as she looked at the window._

_The prisoner started to cry._

_"Okay! He's in the hole where the bathroom is! Okay? He has the bomb! Just don't kill me!" The prisoner crawled to the corner._

_Akemi gave a smile._

_"Thank you for you participation." Akemi stood up from the table and walked to the door._

_"See?" Shiro told him._

_"And that's why they call me 'The Badass Bitch on the Planet!'" Akemi said as she walked into the room._

_"They call you that?" Akemi looked at Shiro._

_"Back in the war they did." He gave a chuckle._

_"And that's why I will never ask you what you said to him." She gave a smile at him._

_"Cause you know to not mess with me."_

_"You're right about that."_

Rin felt something light and heavy on him, he opened his eyes a little.

He saw something white on his shirt. Akimono that was white, he also saw something that was tan.

His vision got clearer, he saw Akari dressed like a Yurei and laying on top of him.

The opening of the dress was showing her breasts.

"AH!" Rin crawled away. "Why the hell are you wearing that? And why were you laying on top of me?"

Akari looked down at her breasts.

"I was trying to scare you."

"Well you did a great job of doing that." Akari put her hair to the side of her head, showing skin on the neck.

"What are you doing?" Akari crawled to Rin. "Stop! Crawl away!"

Akari sat in front of him, she grabbed his hand and put it on her neck.

He gave a confused look. She grabbed two of his fingers and poked her neck with his fingernails.

"What?" Akari sighed.

"Be a vampire. Bite my neck." Rin's eyes went wide.

_A vampire? Biting her neck? What does she want from me?_

Rin shallowed and gave a deep breath.

He leaned in to her neck and let his teeth touched her skin.

He put his lips on her skin and kissed her neck.

"Ah!" Akari said outloud, she looked at Rin.

_His lips...They're...warm and...soft._

He pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Did you wanted something like that?" Akari started to blush she looked down.

"Yeah. That was I wanted." Rin looked at her.

_Did Akari wanted me to kiss her? Or something else?_

"Okay guys, time to go eat." Everyone left the haunted house.

"I guess we should go." Rin stood up and looked at Akari.

She was still staring at her hands.

He bend down to her and kissed the top of her head.

"That was a really good scare for me." Akari looked up at him, he gave a smile at her and walked out of the room.

Akari touched her chest where her heart is.

_My heart skips a beat everytime he kisses me...I don't know why, but this pain grows more painful when he leaves the room._

_Why do I have this?_

**At Akari's house**

Akari sat in the chair at her mirror, she brushed her hair and stared at the mirror.

She put her hand on her chest.

_This pain, I've never had it before. Is it..._

**At Rin's & Yukio's dorm, in the kitchen**

Rin was mixing the bowl, he kept thinking about Akari.

_I have feelings for Akari but I dont know if they are feelings that I should tell her about, I...I think I like her more than anyone._

**At Mephisto's office**

"It's beginning, the pain in their chests and the love between them." Mephisto smiled at himself. "I wonder what will happen next?"

He looked at the picture.

"This is all for Kari, she's always wanted to be loved. And now she will be."


	20. Part 19: Tears

_"What would happen if you ever married a man? Would you still be my partner in crime?" Shiro asked Akemi._

_She gave a faint smile at him as she looked down._

_"What, do you want to marry me?" She closed her eyes._

_"No, I'm just asking. Would you still be with me?" She lowered her eyes._

_"If I was ever married, to a man. I would still be your partner and still be with you, it's because of the things we've done everything, what we've been through, the times that I thought we were going to die. Those were memories that no one will ever replace and no one will try to take." Shiro smiled at Akemi._

_"That's good."_

"Our class is going to walk around the festival while other classes are working. We were given a turn to see what others are doing for the festival." The teacher told Class 1-2.

The class walked around the campus, Rin and Shima were walking together.

"And I heard there's a maid cafe, the girls are wearing short dresses." Shima gave a smile.

Rin had his eyes lowered, he thought about the other day.

_"I may have some feelings for her, but it's not like that I love her more than anything in the world. I'm half demon, demons can't love. We were born that way, we destroy and kill. I don't want to her to know that I am a monster."_

_Shura stared at him with a small smile._

_"You really have a big heart for everyone, you know that? You really care for Akari, no matter what you are." _

Rin stopped walking.

_I don't...want Akari to know that I'm a monster. She doesn't even...know about the blue flames._

"Come on Rin, we've got to go the booth." Shima told him, Rin walked as he thought to himself.

_What would happen if she saw me in my demon form? Would she leave me or...would she hate me?_

**Hours later**

The class walked upstairs to the classroom festivals, Rin saw Akari's classroom number.

The other side of the door was filled with loud voices and music. Rin gave a look.

_I wonder what's on the other side._

He walked away from the door, Sheimi poked her head out of the door and saw Rin.

"Rin!" He turned around to her.

"Sheimi." She gave a smile at him.

"Are you wanting to go in the room? You have to wait a little bit, there's a lot of people and it's kinda busy at the moment." Rin's eyes lowered.

Sheimi looked at him with a look.

She took out some pieces of paper and gave it to Rin.

He looked at her.

"What are these?"

"They're kinda like coupons but they let you go in without waiting in line." Rin gave a small smile at her.

"Thanks Sheimi." He walked away from her, Sheimi gave a faint smile.

Akari looked out the door, she felt the pain in her chest. She touched her chest with her hand.

_Rin...I don't want you to see who I'm really am...the monster inside of me. _

The class walked away from a booth to the next.

"That was a weird classroom festival." Bon said.

"Yeah, you're right. It was weird." Izumo said to him.

Rin heard a meow, he turned and saw the dog.

_It's that dog, the one that sounds like a cat. What's it doing here?_

The dog meowed at him and walked behind a post, the dog disappered.

"I don't..." Sheimi ran to the group.

"Have any of you seen Akari Sasaki? She's gone missing." She asked them.

"What?" Rin's eyes went wide.

"She was in the changing room and when I looked, she was gone." Rin ran to the building.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rin didn't say anything only ran inside the building. He looked around him and ran up the stairs.

_Where could she be?_

"Stop!" Akari yelled outloud.

"Come on girl, just show us a little of that." The guy stood over Akari.

The three guys were all around her, she was standing against the wall.

The guy grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" He put his hand on her thigh, she tried to escape from him but he pushed her against the wall.

He put his hand on her throat and moved his hand up, under her dress.

Akari closed her eyes at them, she felt the pain in her chest.

_Kill them, they should die like the rest that want to touch your body._

_No...I won't listen to you._

Akari opened her eyes a little, she stared at the door.

_Rin, please...I need you..._

She shooked her head.

"RIN!" Akari yelled screamed out.

Rin heard screaming.

_Akari._

He felt someone on his foot, he looked down and saw Akari's cross necklace.

He picked it up and held on it, he ran to Akari's screaming.

"Shut up!" The guy slapped her across the face.

She fell hit her head on the wall and fell onto the floor.

Rin ran into the classroom, he saw the three guys in the room. They were standing above Akari, who was passed out on the floor with a red mark on her cheek.

Rin felt a anger inside of him, he ran after the guys and started to beat them up.

"You hurt her you bastard!" Rin punched the guy in the face, he fell back against the desk.

Blood started to fall down from his nose, then the glass windows started to rumble.

"What the-" The windows shattered, stabbing the guys with it's sharp pieces.

Rin was going to take out his sword but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_"Don't. If you do that, you will be in more trouble than you are now."_

The voice told him, Rin's eyes lowered at the guy. He was afraid and wet his pants.

Rin put the sword on the floor.

"Leave. Now." The guy nodded, his friends picked him up and ran out of the room.

Rin looked at Akari and bend down to her.

"Akari?" Akari opened her eyes a little, she looked at him.

"Rin..." She sat up and put her head against his chest. "I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you were just going to leave me alone with those guys, I thought you were going to let them rape me."

Akari started to cry. Rin stared at her, he put his hand on her head.

"I would never do that to you, I would stab myself in the arm f you were ever raped. I won't let anyone hurt you." Akari put her hand on Rin's, he held it and smiled at her.

"Let's go back to the others, they've been looking for you."

**Few mintues later**

Rin walked in the room with Akari, they put their intertwined hands behind them.

"Akari!" Sheimi hugged her. "I thought you ran away."

Akari put her hand on her back.

"I'm okay now." Sheimi looked up at her, she saw the red mark on her cheek.

"What happened to you? You have that red mark on your face." Izumo told her. She put her hand on her cheek, her cheek stinged.

"I was slapped by the guys that kidnapped me. But then Rin saved me from them." Rin scratched the back of his neck.

Sheimi saw blood on his shoulder.

"Rin! You're bleeding!" Rin looked at his shoulder, blood was on his black jacket.

"I guess it is."

"I'll heal you!" Sheimi grabbed his arm, Rin let go of Akari's hand and was pushed into a chair.

"Nii! I need some aloe!" Akari stood at the curtain, she stared at Rin's hand and hers.

_I...miss that warmth...of his hand..._

Akari saw her cross necklace wrapped around his hand.

"Rin, that's my cross necklace." He looked at her and down to his hand.

"Oh, I found it on the floor near the classroom where you was." Sheimi was done wrapping his arm in a sling.

He stood up and unwrapped the necklace from his hand, he gave it to Akari.

"I thought you wanted it back since it's yours." Akari stared at Rin and looked at the necklace, she took it from his hand.

She wrapped it around her wrist and stared at it.

"It's pretty old for a necklace but it's still not broken." She gave a smile at Rin.

They stared at each others eyes for a moment.

"Akari! You need to go!" Akari looked away from Rin and at Paku.

"Okay. I have to go work now." She walked to the other curtain, she looked at Rin for a second and disappered from the room.

"Can you stay?" Rin looked at Sheimi.

"What?"

"For Akari, you make her happy. Please stay for the show." Rin gave a faint smile.

"Sure, I'll stay." Sheimi smiled at him.

**In the classroom**

Everyone was sitting at a table, Rin sat with Shima, Izumo, Bon and Konekomaru.

"I wonder what's the theme?" Rin looked around the room.

There was tiny christmas lights around the room and bright colors.

"I think it's a cosplay theme." Konekomaru said as he saw a student in a anime costume.

The curtains became bright pink as the spotlight hit it.

The curtains opened and Akari was standing with a microphone.

She was wearing a short white dress, a pink wig and a rose crown on her head.

"She's Megurine Luka!" She started to sing a song.

Rin gave a smile at her.

_She's looks happy. I'm happy too._

Rin saw a woman with black hair standing at one end of the curtain. She was staring at Akari with a smile on her face.

_Where have I seen her before?_

_"Don't. If you do that, you will be in more trouble than you are now."_

_That voice, where have I heard it before?_

**At Mephisto's office**

Mephisto walked around the room, he thinked as he walked.

He stopped walking as he looked at the full body mirror, he walked in front of it and stared at his refection.

He turned around, facing his back in front of it.

"What should I do? Akari and Rin need to be more closer." He bit his fingernail.

He heard a crack, he turned around. The vase fell to the floor, the water was on the carpet and flowers were losing the water they needed.

"Now who would do that?"

_"The mirror"_

He turned around as he heard the voice but no one was behind him, he looked at the mirror and walked closer to it.

He stared at it, he saw a small reflection of a woman with black hair.

She was giving a faint look at him.

_"Akari is going to lose hereself soon. You must do something."_

Mephisto gave a happy look at the reflection.

"Liebe. It's you." He turned around and the woman was gone.

He gave a sad look, he saw something on the floor.

He picked it up and stared at it.

It was a heart shaped rosary that had a small ring around it. Mephisto held on to it and started to cry.

He hit his desk and his knees fell to the floor.

"Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens."

**Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens & Liebe are words in german, I can't tell you what they mean but you have to look it up! :D **


End file.
